Someone to Love, Someone to Trust
by kirr1001
Summary: When Kagome jumps in the well, she'll get a change to help and love Inuyasha when he needed it the n black merories be turned to white ones?
1. Wrong era

"So you mean those 'tests' are more important than Shikon no Tama?" snapped the white-haired half-demon beside her. Kagome sighed.

"They are both important", she said, not raising her gaze from school book. "And we all need a little break sometimes, Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Kirara too."

"I don't care a damn!" he shouted to her ear. "Naraku's somewhere out there killing others and collecting more and more shards and all you do is read for some tests!"

"That's it. Are you saying that I haven't done anything for that?" she flared and stood up from her chair, locking her eyes with him. "We will get all the shards and beat Naraku but I have to do something for my future too!"

"Keh, what about my future?" he growled and pointed himself. Kagome opened her mouth but decided to shut it. She had nothing to say about that; Inuyasha still wanted to become a full demon and she couldn't complain about that, she had promised to be his side no matter what. But the thought of him losing himself, forgetting everything, forgetting her, stung hard.

Inuyasha noticed her silence. Maybe he had said too much. But the waiting was getting on his nerves.

"Okay, sorry", she said quietly without looking at him. "I'll come tomorrow immediately after school."

"What- Tomorrow?" he cried, his soft eyes changing to angry again.

"Yes! Tomorrow!" she shouted then pushed him towards her window. "Now get out or I'll say 'it'!"

"Okay, okay!" he yelled and stepped on a windowsill then glared at her. "But if you don't come before tomorrow night I'll come to get you and believe me woman, you will come then."

"Yeah, yeah", she rolled her eyes when he jumped out of her room. She walked to window and saw him ran to the well house. Her eyes turned wistful but she shook her head and went back to her table where her books waited. _Can't he see how strong and powerful he already is? How good he is just the way he is?_

* * *

It was sunny afternoon when Kagome walked back home with her friends. Yuka, Ayumi and Eri were chatting keenly to her about everything what had happened when she had been "sick". Kagome's mood was high because she really thought that this test had gone well. It felt good to be home for a while though sometimes Inuyasha's time felt more like home.

"Hey Kagome, how's with your boyfriend?" Eri asked suddenly. "Is he still the same jealous, rude, two-timer?"

"Yeah, the same", Kagome said. "He's mad because he thinks I'm spending too much time for reading."

"Well that's true", Yuka said.

"Including spending time with you guys and the other things."

"That's rude! How can you be with a guy like him?" Eri asked, shaken.

"Because he has a cool hair and cool eyes", Yuka whispered to her.

"Oh, you're right."

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes.

"But doesn't that mean that he wants to be with you more?" Ayumi asked from her.

"Um, it's not that simple..." Kagome's gaze dropped to ground. _After all he just wants revenge Kikyo's death and become a full demon, or maybe go to the hell with her. I'm just hastening that. Not that I don't want to defeat Naraku, I know how horrible he can be..._

"That's right", said Eri. "Even if he wants to be with Kagome, he doesn't own her!"

"Yeah!" Yuka and Ayumi said in union.

"Yeah..." Kagome sighed.

After over an hour Kagome was ready to go. She had packed her big yellow backpack and was now trying to lift it on her shoulder. She had to admit that Inuyasha's presence became very handy in situations like this.

"Why you always have to take your books with you too, neechan?" Sota asked when he watched her sister's efforts to carry her bag.

"When would I read then? Every night when I come back here?"

"But you can hardly lift it."

"Inuaysha will carry it", she said surely. When she finally got the backpack on her shoulders, she went down the stairs, Sota after her.

"Do you have everything now?" her mother asked.

"Yes", she smiled then looked at old man in kimono beside her mother. "Don't look like that, grandpa."

"Please be careful, Kagome", her grandfather said almost in tears, nodding frankly.

"Sure. Bye everyone!" she waved.

"Bye Kagome!"

"Bye neechan!"

With that she went outside and walked towards the well house.

_I hope Inuyasha isn't mad anymore, I don't feel like fighting. Good I took ramen with me_, she thought when she walked down along the stairs to the well.

"Alright", she said and jumped in. Like always the same blue light appeared and she felt a light breeze on her face which swayed her black hair. But soon it was over and her feet touched the bottom of well. She looked up and saw the blue sky. She had thought that she would have seen Inuyasha's face too since he had been so impatient yesterday but maybe he waited in the village or on some tree's branch. But because her backpack was heavy enough, she tried, "Inuyasha! Inuyasha, are you there! ? I need your help! Inuyasha!" she yelled, hoping that he would hear her or at least smell.

She waited few minutes but there was nothing; no answer, no help. With his speed he would have come already. Was he still that mad at her? She had come in time. "I can't believe him!" she let out a frustrated hiss and angrily started to climb up. Her backpack felt even heavier and her face got sweaty when she made her way up. Finally she reached the edge and climbed over it. She dropped her bag and sighed. _That stupid Inuyasha. I will sit him! _She kept her eyes closed for a moment then opened them again, about to lift the bag back to her shoulders but then her brown orbs looked more closely at the forest around her. _Something isn't right... _Kagome thought as she eyed the view. Trees were the same like always but still wrong. Few them were gone and somehow the clearing was too small and there was some pushes she had ever seen before. And she had been in this place many times so she was sure when she knew that something looked different. She shook her head. No, maybe she was just imagining. So she just let it be, took her backpack and walked towards Kaede's village.

When she walked, she started thinking why didn't Inuyasha come when she had yelled. If he weren't mad what else it could be? There was a little, unpleasant thought that he had maybe gone to meet with Kikyo. _It makes sense. When Kikyo's around he doesn't hear or care about anything else... No, that's not true, of course Inuyasha cares about us, about me... _Then there was a question; what if something had happened?

She got her answer when she came closer to Kaede's village. The place where had been huts, people and fields was gone, there wasn't even a clearing. It was full of only trees, pure forest. There was no sign of colonization. The village wasn't there anymore, it was like it had never been.

"What...?" she breathed and looked behind. Had she gone a wrong way? Kagome turned frowning and went back towards the well. Soon she saw it and then sat on it's edge, her heart racing. No, she hadn't gone the wrong way. What was going on?

"Inuyasha?" she cried when she didn't know what else to do. She stood up and started walking around the small clearing. "Inuyasha! Shippo-chan! Sango-chan, Miroku-sama! Are you here...?" when there was only her echo which answered, her voice trailed off. The familiar forest looked now so strange and unknown to her. She ran back to past-village and few other places which she knew but there was no one to be seen. When she came back to the well, puzzled and tense, she noticed other thing too. There was no Goshinboku either. _Did the well... bring me to wrong place? _Kagome thought as she looked down at well's bottom. "Well if Inuyasha and the others aren't here then...", she whispered, looking around one more time. Then she nodded, stepped on the edge and jumped back to her home. Or so she thought.

"Ah!" she cried when her legs gave up and her face hit the bottom. "Ow..." she said as she raised her head and sat up. Kagome looked up and saw the same sky though it was now turning a bit red because of the upcoming night. _What should I do now? I can't go back either? I'm here all alone..._

"INUYASHA!" she yelled and stood up, clear desperation in her voice.

* * *

The sky was fully dark now. There was millions of stars, the view she never saw in her own time. That calmed her a little bit. Maybe she was lucky after all. She knew already how to make a fire and she had got used to sleep outside. Only a bit scary thing was that she was alone in the dark forest. After her attempt to get home, she had shaped up, climbed back up from the well and she had started to search for some berries, of course occasionally checking was the well working again. Now she sat close to it, by the fire, chomping few blueberries she had found, thinking.

_I wonder if the others are worried_, she thought then snorted. _Inuyasha is probably fuming. The whole thing is so weird. The well has never done anything like this before so why now? What if I can't never go back? _"No", she said out loud. "I'll figure out something or the others will. They always do." She let out a long yawn, then she rolled out her sleeping bag and scrambled inside it, her eye-lids drooping. _Everything's going to be alright_, she assured to herself then glanced at the trees around her. _I miss Inuyasha's guarding..._

Then her mind traveled to the dreamland.

* * *

It was probably little over midnight. She had dreamed about tests, home and oddly about Inuyasha wearing leather pants. But that voice was disturbing her sleep. It sounded like a delving. It made her remember how Inuyasha always delved her backpack, searching for ramen. "Inuyasha", she whispered still slightly asleep. Then the voice was gone. She smiled sleepily and tried to drown deeper back to her dreams but then a smell caught her nose. A smell of something rotten and stinking right in front of her. Slowly she opened her tired brown eyes, wanting to know where that stink came. She didn't have time to see anything before jumping sound and running reached her ears. Only thing she could catch with her eyes was glimpse of something white. As fast as she could she sat up, her eyes wide open. She looked around and saw something red climb to the tree then it disappeared into green leaves. Kagome frowned and glanced at her backpack near her. It was open and around it was her books wide open on the ground.

_Could it be...? _"Inuyasha?" she asked and gazed at the tree where the red thing had gone. She slowly stood up from the sleeping bag and went closer the tree. She looked up at it's branches but didn't saw anything because it was so dark. _If it's Inuyasha why is he hiding? _"Inuyasha? Is it you?" she whispered but there was no sign of movement or answer.

"Hello?" she asked and touched the tree. Then she saw something moving; she didn't know was it a leaf or something else but she certainly wasn't alone. Suddenly one branch shook and she saw a flash of red sail through the air, towards the other tree near. But in the middle of its fly, the red thing suddenly fell to the ground like it would have lost its wings. Kagome squinted in the dark to saw what or who that was. It looked like a little boy. Carefully she walked to him as he laid on the ground unmoving. _Did he hurt himself...? _she thought at first but when she came closer she heard that at least he was conscious; he was growling furiously at her. And ow she saw him fully. He wore a red kimono and he had a white long, almost shining hair and on top of his head was two tiny white dog ears. He still stank but she couldn't care a less anymore. He was like a minor version Inuyasha. Her Inuyasha.

Minor Inuyasha didn't move even a inch but his yellow eyes were open, glaring and his throat kept creating a growling to her. He laid still but was ready to move if she would. "Um..." Kagome didn't know what to say; she didn't want to scare him away. "Hi there."

He didn't answer. He didn't even blink.

"Don't be scared", she said and raised her hand to tell him that she wasn't his enemy. "I'm not gonna hurt you." When she made a move to kneel, he got up quickly and jumped further from her.

"Don't", he said and flashed his long nails to her. Not as long as Inuyasha's but not normal little boy's nails either. She frowned at him. His voice was quiet, almost a whisper and his hand was trembling. He obviously didn't want to hurt her, he was just afraid. Her gaze moved to his other hand which held something. A ramen package. Kagome's eyes softened and she looked at his little muddy face. Was there anything that cute in the world?

"You don't have to be scared", she said. "You're just hungry right? You can eat it if you want but it tastes more better if I cook it, you know?"

She tried to move closer but he backed away immediately. "No. Leave me alone. You're as bad as the others."

"The others?" she asked but he didn't need to answer. This boy was half-demon like Inuyasha. And many people treated hanyos like rubbish. But was he an orphan too like Inuyasha? "Where's your mommy, little one?"

She could have sworn that the half-demon flinched. His eyes left hers for a moment, to look at the ground. "None of your business."

Kagome didn't need anymore answers. "Please, I'm not going to hurt you but you can't be here all alone. You could get sick or something bad might happen to you. Come with me at the fire and I'll make food for you. You're safe with me." He gazed at her with hard eyes though his growling was gone. She saw his shoulders sank a little, telling that his body started to relax around her. He was just a little boy but his gaze was so intense, so familiar that it made her heart beat faster.

Finally he spoke, "How you know my name?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "What?"

"You said my name earlier. How you know it?" he growled again quietly but his eyes didn't hold anger anymore, only confusion. Kagome was confused too; she certainly didn't know his name. The only name she had called was...

"Inuyasha?" she breathed.

Boy's eyes twinkled a bit like from a surprise that she had said his name. "That's my name", he said.

* * *

AN:

Thanks for reading & comments are welcomed!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha


	2. Little Inuyasha

Kagome held her breath.

Why hadn't she realized it sooner? The child had the same hair, eyes and clothes like Inuyasha, he _was_ Inuyasha no matter how impossible it sounded. It explained the strangeness of the usually familiar forest and why the village had suddenly disappeared; the well had brought her in to wrong time, in time when Inuyasha was still child.

The main questions were why and how.

"Oi", little hanyou spoke again. "Answer me, how you know my name?"

Like she could tell him the truth. If she would say that she knew him very well because she was traveling with his adult-self, seeking for shards of Shikon no Tama and she actually was in love with him too, he'd get a trauma of his life. And it wouldn't be safe either, something could go badly wrong if she told him about his future. So she just held the true words under her tongue, hiding her shock of really speaking with kid-Inuyasha and answered hesitantly, "Um, because I sensed it?"

He frowned. "So you're some kind of witch? Or miko?"

"Yes, miko!" she gratefully took advantage of the idea. "I have spiritual powers and that's why I could sense your aura and name."

He didn't answer to that anymore but took more steps aback, starting his growling again. She could tell by his movements that he was trying to find a right second to escape. "Wait!" she protested. "You don't have to go, I won't hurt you."

"Of course you will", he muttered under his breath. "You're like everyone else, you'll hurt me 'cause you hate me."

"No, I- I just want to help you", she said softly. Behind all growling and anger, he was afraid, tired and hungry. It broke her heart to see him like that. "You want to eat that, right?" she pointed at the ramen in his hand. "I'll cook it for you. You can stay here and eat it in peace."

"But you're miko", he pointed out. "You'll purify me."

"I purify only bad and mean youkais", she told him. "Are you a bad and mean youkai?" She saw the tough expression change into unsure and he shook his white head. "That's right. So I don't have any reason to hurt you but to help you." Carefully she took just two steps toward him, pleased to see that this time he wasn't backing away. "C'mon", she asked, reaching out her hand. "Give it to me and I'll make it more tasty." He kept his harsh eyes on her and she tried to take another step closer to him. His reaction was to throw the ramen package in front of her feet without a word. She took it as an yes and gave him his space, walking back to the fire and starting to cook.

After a while the food was ready and he had accepted it when she had left the bowl farther from the fire place, where he had quickly snatched it. Now he was gobbling the ramen like he had never got food in his life and she couldn't help but notice how unhealthy he looked like. He was dirty and shivering. Though he was hanyou, he was still a child and the coldness was affecting him.

"I have more if you want", she offered as he placed the empty bowl on ground. He shook his head and looked unsure what to do next, stay or leave. "You should come closer to the fire, it will warm you up", she urged, unable to watch his shivering form much longer.

It took him many minutes and frowns before he finally made his way by the fire. He wasn't really close to her and nothing could break his watching towards her. Kagome decided to be silent and was happy to have him here with her than alone in woods.

_I wonder what real Inuyasha and others are doing... Why was I brought here? Is the well broken? How can I go back? _her mind asked over and over again. She started to feel herself tired again as she thought too much and she caught herself closing her eyes sleepily. Kagome realized then that it was time to go to rest for the second time at that night.

"You can take this, Inuyasha", hanyou flinched as she moved and gave him her sleeping bag. "Trust me, it keeps you warm through the night", she smiled at him.

He peeped inside it, like afraid that it would eat him then looked at her. "What about you?"

"Me? I'll sleep on the ground", she said, slightly touched how he paid attention enough to worry where she would sleep.

As she laid down on ground she saw how his face turned confused, puzzled at her behavior. Like always, it made her feel very bad to think how long it had been since someone had shown him any kindness.

She wanted so badly to comfort him, touch him and tell him that he wasn't alone. But she settled to smile and say gently, "Goodnight, Inuyasha. See you tomorrow." He merely blinked at her. His confusion made her almost giggle as she closed her eyes and sighed. Everything was too strange and part of her was still waiting when she would wake up from this funny dream. But she wasn't scared anymore. Inuyasha was with her and his presence, though it now belonged to child, was enough to calm her.

When she was sailing between reality and dreamland she could hear a movent near her, like rustling. She knew it was Inuyasha but didn't make a move. He would stay with her, she was sure of it.

* * *

She must have been really tired since she didn't wake up until the morning.

Slowly Kagome opened her brown eyes and saw the dead fire in front of her which was now just ash and coal. She sat up and let out yawn then remembered Inuyasha and looked around. The next sight brought a smile to her lips.

Inuyasha who was just a little boy now, was snuggled inside the sleeping back which told her that sleep had got him after all. He didn't snore like her brother, he never did, he just slept quietly and peacefully. Kagome's heart almost broke; how many nights had he stayed up?

When she sat there, she began thinking. How long could she stay here? How much food there was left? With that thought, she stood up and walked to her backbag and began to forage it. There was still two package of ramen, some candy which she had brought for Shippo and chips. That could be enough till tomorrow. She had no time to delve more because she saw Inuyasha quickly open his eyes. She gasped at the speed he stood up, out off the sleeping bag, confused of where he was, eyes moving rapidly around him. When he saw her, he started to growl again and raised his claws, backing away.

"It's okay, Inuyasha!" she tried to calm the alarmed boy. "It's me Ka-" but she cut herself off when she realized that he didn't know her name yet. "It's me. You remember?"

For a while he just stood there, his breathing hard and uneven, pointing his claws at her. She didn't move either, trying to show him that she wasn't a threat. Then he just got tired suddenly and collapsed to his knees. Worried, Kagome walked quickly to him and without caring that he would scratch her, she touched his shoulders gently. "Are you okay, Inuyasha?" she asked and he flinched.

"Don't..." he whispered softly, his bangs covering his eyes. "Don't hurt." She could have almost cry at his miserable, scared voice. She couldn't watch his pain anymore and knelt in front of him. Then she pulled him against her chest, hugging him. To her surprise, he didn't protest at all.

"I'd never hurt you", she said with all her heart. "You're safe now, you're safe."

His head was on her breast and his eyes were slipping closed. His little hand which was on her tight, squeezing her skirt. "Soft..." he murmured so quietly that she almost didn't hear him. Kagome glanced at his face; he had fallen asleep.

She smiled sadly. _My poor Inuyasha._

He needed sleep for couple hours more. She stood up, the little hanyo in her arms and walked back to her sleeping bag. She placed him inside it, covering him gently then looked his sleeping, muddy face. She went to her bag, took a tissue from it and wiped the dirt away from his face as best as she could. He really deeded a bath too.

After that she didn't do nothing much, just stared at him and thought. _I don't know why I'm here and how long but I promise to you, Inuyasha; I'll protect you with my life like you always protect me._

* * *

It was a midday already when he woke up. The smell of something foreign, still something familiar reached his nose; food.

Kagome noticed a movement near her, turned her head and saw Inuyasha sat up, his hair messy and the sleeping bag still around him. It made him look like a worm and she laughed. "Morning", she said between her giggles. "Though it's not a morning anymore." Inuyasha narrowed his yellow eyes suspiciously but he stayed quiet. "You're hungry?" she asked and offered the bowl to him where was just cooked ramen. She saw his eyes lighten and carefully he reached his hands and took the bowl.

"After that we're going to hot springs", she said matter-of-factly as he gobbled.

"What?" he asked, his mouth full.

"Well we have to clean you up, you're all muddy and dirty."

"No", he said firmly. "What does it matter?"

"Much", she smiled and took her own bowl from the ground. "You smell better and look. You don't like baths?" He shook his head and placed the bowl away. When Kagome saw that he hadn't eaten all, she knew something was wrong. His eyes were sad and far away like remembering something.

"When did your mother die?" she asked softly. The little Inuyasha's eyes widened and he raised his head, looking straight at her. "I just know", she shrugged. He frowned and looked away, regret and bitterness in his eyes. How old was he now in human age? Probably not more than seven. No one that young deserved to lose his home, his family. "You can tell me."

"Many days ago", he murmured. "Ten. Maybe more."

_Inuyasha... _"And you've been here the whole time?"

He nodded. "They said it was my fault."

"What?" she couldn't believe her ears.

"They said that my presence made her sick..." he murmured and Kagome saw him clench his hand in fist. He bite his lip hard. "Was it my fault?" he whispered brokenly.

"No!" she cried out which made him look at her. She came beside him and took his hand. "It was no one's fault. Things like that... just happen sometimes without asking from us. It wasn't your fault." He looked at her, sad expression in his little eyes then moved his gaze to her hand which was holding his left. With his right one he touched her hand carefully, slowly tracing its back with his claws, knowing their power. Kagome watched, touched how he stroked her hand; he wouldn't have done anything like that when he was older. Now he was young, curious, confused and lonely.

"You know", she spoke out. "When I was little, my father died." His interest for her hand disappeared and he looked at her face. Kagome smiled. "My little brother was just a baby so he didn't understand it much. I don't remember it really clearly either. But I remember how my mother cried and was sad."

"You don't remember your farther?" he asked with a innocent voice.

"Well some things. I remember when he sometimes took me in his arms and spun around. It's a good memory", she sighed.

"Does it mean that, I'll forget mother too when I'm big?" he asked.

"No", she shook her head kindly. "Maybe you don't remember all the things what you did together or what she said but her memory will always be with you, in your heart. So it's like she will never leave you truly."

"You promise?" he asked and narrowed his eyes.

Kagome giggled. "I promise."

"You're a strange miko", he muttered after a moment's silence.

"I know", she winked. Suddenly Inuyasha looked like he was about to smile but something was holding him back.

_I'll make you smile again_, she decided in her mind. "Okay", she said, let go of his hand and took the bowl from ground. "Finish this. Children need lots of food."

"I'm not a normal kid, you know", he said but took the bowl anyway.

"That's right", she nodded smiling. "You're a special one. And that's why you need to eat."

"Special... Keh..." she heard him murmur and then he started to gobble again. Kagome took her food too and then they ate next to each others, a comfortable silence between them. There was few birds which were singing and the sun warmed her black head and his white one.

"Hey", he said suddenly. She turned her face to look at him and saw that his bowl was empty.

"What is it?" she asked.

"What-what's your name?" he asked shyly.

The question somehow made her more than happy. "It's Kagome."

* * *

AN:

Thank you for the reviews, I love them all! More comments are welcomed!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha


	3. Happy Moments and Dangerous Moments

"Inuyasha, please", Kagome sighed. "It will feel a lot better too when you're all clean and smell good."

"No!" little hanyou grossed his arms over his chest. "I'll stay here."

Kagome rolled her eyes when he sat down on the ground and pouted. _Does he hate bathing that much? How many times he baths when he's adult anyway...? _"Inuyasha", Kagome said and walked from the hot spring's brink to him and knelt beside him. "Are scared of water? You can tell me."

"I don't scare anything!" he snapped but lowered his yellow eyes to ground.

_I can understand him though_, Kagome's eyes saddened. _He's probably afraid of **me. **Letting someone clean you it's a big question of trust._

Just when she was about to suggest that he could go to bath by himself, Inuyasha spoke, "We always bathed with mother."

"Oh", she breathed out, realizing the reason now. "You don't want to do that without her, is that it?" He didn't have to say anything, his eyes of longing told everything. Carefully Kagome reached out and touched his head; he flinched but didn't pull away. She wanted badly to touch his ears but guessed it could be too much. She had to move on slowly with him. "I know you miss her and want to bath only with her", she said softly. "But she wouldn't want you to be dirty, right? She'd want you to eat, smile and clean yourself, be happy."

"I can't... be happy", he whispered and bowed his head so that she didn't see his eyes.

"Maybe not now", she stroked carefully his hair and smiled sympathetically. "But you can start by bathing." He raised his head and she saw his broken eyes, like begging her to be right, that his pain would really be gone some day. Kagome forced her tears to stay in her eyes and smiled more. She moved her hand to his cheek and he let her.

"C'mon", she said and stood up, offering her hand to him. "Let's get you clean." His gaze moved from her face to her hand and he narrowed his eyes, the pain replaced by the same doubt. Finally he grabbed her hand and stood up too. Kagome smiled and leaded him closer the spring. She had already took off her shoes and socks.

"Take off your clothes", she prompted. "I'll clean it later." She saw him hesitate and knelt again, in front of him. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you", she said like many times before, he just never seemed to believe her truly. With one look to his eyes, she moved her gaze to ties of his pants. Before he could protest, she grabbed and tug them loose. It wasn't awkward to see him like this, it was like seeing Shippo nude. He was a child now. Though Inuyasha blushed with his pants on his ankles. Kagome just smiled calmly and sat on the brink, waiting for him to took off rest of his clothes.

_It must feel awful. Me and mom always sat at my window, looking at the stars. If she'd die suddenly, I maybe couldn't be even near that window either._

She was woken up from her thoughts when she heard sound of running then saw Inuyasha jump in the water. Soon he came to surface, gasping and shook his head like a dog.

"You meanie!" she laughed and wiped her face where the water had splashed. "Now I'm all wet!"

"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted, odd playful expression on his face. "If I have to get wet, you have to too!"

With that he splashed more water at her with his hands. Kagome giggled and did the same to him. She was so busy to play with him that she didn't even notice one, important change in him; he smiled. And even laughed. "Okay, okay! That's enough!" she said breathesly, soaked all over her body and clothes. "Silly..."

Inuyasha chuckled softly and swim around happily. Kagome felt like she could have cried in joy. _That's all I want for you, Inuyasha. To be happy. _"Didn't I say this would feel good?", she smirked when she watched his content face.

"Yeah..." Inuyasha said softly. "Hopefully mother isn't angry with me that I bath without her..."

"No, I think she's proud of you when she sees your smiling", Kagome said, swinging her legs under the warm water.

"Then I wanna smile more", he grinned and dived. Kagome was so proud of him too.

As he swam, Kagome eventually stood up and cleaned his clothes and put them on the tree's branch to dry. Her owns were wet too so she did the same to them and took new ones from her backbag. She was wearing a red skirt and black blouse when she wrapped her towel around Inuyasha as he finally came out of the water. The bath had really felt good for him, it was written all over his face.

The sun was almost going down when they sat on the ground, Inuyasha only towel around him, eating her chips. "It's not so good as remen", he said.

_Sure_, she thought when she watched his gorging. "It's ramen, you know."

"Whatever", he said and kept eating.

"Are you sure you're not cold?" He nodded. Kagome stood up. "Well I'll get some wood for the fire. We can sleep here near the spring." She walked to the nearest tree and started to cut the lowest branches. For a moment she was smiling when there was this content silence, the only voice was Inuyasha's eating and few birds singing.

Then it all broke.

Kagome turned around when she heard Inuyasha's short yell and movement. Chips package was thrown away and the child hanyou pinned to the ground by youkai which had short, violet hair and ears like Sesshomaru had. It was wearing a dark kimono and armor around it's shoulders. For Kagome it looked like a cat youkai. Though it didn't really matter.

"I smelled your disgusting smell from far away", it hissed through it's teeth. Youkai's hand was on Inuyasha's throat and other held both of his hands. "And I knew I had to come and clean this forest from your filthy existence, half-breed."

"L-let... g-go..." Inuyasha choked, youkai's hand painfully strong around his throat. "P-please..."

"Creatures like you only deserve to die", it said, grinning and sank it's claws in his neck. Inuyasha didn't even struggle.

Only then Kagome moved. She had been in shock; she hated to see children's suffering and when the child was Inuyasha, there were no words to describe what she was feeling or thinking. But when she saw youkai draw his blood... She didn't think anything, she just listened her instincts and they were screaming to her only one thing: _Protect Inuyasha!_

So she took the sharp branch from the ground and ran. The cat yokai had been so focused on Inuyasha that it noticed Kagome only when she hit the branch through its throat. The youkai let out a surprised and painful gasp and let go of Inuyasha only to scratch it's claws across Kagome's face. The pain was incredible but Kagome refused to shout and close her eyes; no matter of her, Inuyasha had to be okay. She crawled as fast as she could to him when youkai held the branch which was now partly inside its throat. "You damn wench!" it roared at her. Inuyasha sat up, holding his neck while Kagome wrapped her arms around his shoulders protectively. She felt the blood fall over her face but didn't care. She glared at the youkai, trembling with anger.

"Don't you dare touch him again", she snarled, tightening his grip on Inuyasha.

"As if you could do something about it", it suddenly laughed madly and as nothing, it pulled the branch out of its skin and threw it on the ground. Kagome heard Inuyasha gasp but she didn't move a bit. The rage inside her just grew. "I just have to kill you both", youkai said, raising its bloody arm. "That's fine by me. I almost hate humans as much as half-breeds."

Then it attacked. She felt Inuyasha bury his head in her chest, afraid. Kagome squeezed him against her more and raised her hand.

There was a huge light and the yokai was forced to back away. It yelled in pain and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her stomach. Kagome didn't know how she do it. That light was coming from her hand. She just felt the great anger in her and clung to it, taking the power it gave to her.

When the light finally dissapeared, the youkai looked at her death in the eyes, its face almost completely black from burning. She answered by glaring. "You... You are miko", it breathed hardly. The spiritual power had eaten its strenght and the wounds had eaten Kagome's but she couldn't show it. She **had to **protect Inuyasha.

The yokai glared at Inuyasha once then moved its gaze back to her. "You'll pay for this."

It growled at them then backed away, turned and ran, disappearing into the forest. Kagome gasped in relief and collapsed on her back, finally allowing her eyes slid closet for a moment.

"Kagome? Kagome! You're hurt!" she heard Inuyasha's panicked voice above her.

"I know", she said and smiled, not sure for why. She opened her eyes and saw hanyou's face looking down at her, anxiety in his eyes. "Are you hurt?" she asked and touched his small face.

"You're hurt!"

"Don't worry, I'm just tired", she said but when she saw a bit of blood on his neck, she knew she had to get up and take care of him. _What would you say if you'd see me now, my Inuyasha?_ she thought tiredly and almost laughed.

* * *

They sat by a warm fire, the darkness had finally landed around them. Inuyasha, a bandage around his neck, was now gazing at her intently.

"Is... Is this all right?" he asked as he put the last plaster on her injured face.

"Yeah, I think", Kagome said and touched her face. She had looked her reflection from the water and saw the scratches; one across her left cheek, second on her nose and third one on her forehead. She feared that they would be permanent. Though Inuyasha had been so worried and shocked, she had taken care of his wounds first, then cleaned her owns and made the fire. After that Inuyasha had helped her to put the plasters on her scratches.

"Thanks", she smiled but Inuyasha just sat near her, looking at the fire.

_Just when I get him smile, something like this happens_, she thought miserably. Then she heard a noise coming from his stomach and she giggled. "I'll make some ra-" she stood up but was pulled back to sitting position when hanyou grabbed her hand.

"No!" he cried. "You have to rest!"

"But", she said, looking at him confused. "I'm fine already, it's no big deal." Inuyasha just sighed frustrated and let go of her hand, lowering his gaze to the ground. Kagome touched his shoulder gently. "I'm sorry you had to see that. You shouldn't see those kind of things when you're so young."

"I don't care", he muttered. "I hope it would had died."

_You shouldn't feel so much hate in your heart, Inuyasha but... At that time, when I saw it hurt you, I hoped that too_, she thought sadly then her gaze moved to his ears. "Your ears are red!" she cried out as she saw the reddish color. "Did that yokai hurt them?"

"It's nothing", he murmured simply. "When it attacked, it grabbed my ears first. My ears are the most sensitive part of my body; mother said that once."

"Then we have to take care of them", Kagome said and hurried to her bag.

When she sat behind him, stroking healing lotion on his ears as carefully as she could, feeling bad that she didn't do anything fast enough when that youkai attacked, she heard Inuyasha speak, "Why did you protect me?"

"Eh?" she blinked, stopping her caress.

"It could have killed you", he whispered.

"But it didn't", she smiled and continued to stroke his ears.

"But it could have. Why did you protect me?" he asked and turned his head towards her, fire in his eyes.

Kagome looked at him for a moment then smiled lovingly. "Because you're worth it", she said softly. She saw Inuyasha's eyes widen, the confusion in those yellow orbs. Then without another word, he buried his face in her chest and wrapped his arms tightly around her middle. Kagome gasped in surprise and he nuzzled his cheek against her breast. "I'm happy", he whispered, trembling and she thought she saw few tears in his eyes. "I'm happy that you're here... Kagome."

Kagome didn't care that she had lotion in her hands; she let one tear fall from her eyes and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face against his beautiful hair. He smelled familiar, forest and wilderness; he smelled of her Inuyasha. "Me too, Inuyasha", she whispered softly next to his ear and it moved a little from her voice. "Me too."

For a long moment they just sat there, holding each others, forgetting the lotion, ramen, youkais, clothes and everything else.

* * *

AN:

Here's another chapter. I changed the rating on T because the violence in this chapter, just in case.

Thanks for reading & comments are welcomed!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**


	4. Cold Acceptance

_First he looked like a flying bird or like a red lightning which crashed through the trees. He jumped from branch to branch, his white hair wildly swaying with the wind. He was in hurry._

_Eventually he stopped his jumping and dropped himself on the ground, the moon's shining the only light for him at this dark night. He took off with run, his legs never faster. He pressed more power to them, using all his energy but he didn't seem to care if he would faint in that second. __Finally he saw what he was looking for._

_Inuyasha ran to the well, looked inside it, desperation and near panic in his eyes, yelling, "KAGOME!"_

Her eyes flew open. Kagome gasped loudly, sitting up from her sleeping bag. "What?" she heard a familiar voice mumble and looked to left. Beside her was the little Inuyasha, curled up in narrow sleeping bag with her. His eyes were half lidded and tired, he was looking at her with mild confusion of why she had woken him.

"Nothing, Inuyasha", she said tenderly and stroked his bangs. "Everything's all right. Go back to sleep."

"Okay...", he whispered and almost immediately fell asleep again. When Kagome heard his silent, deep breathing, she sighed and touched her sweaty face.

_Was it a nightmare?_ she thought about her dream. _I saw Inuyasha. My adult Inuyasha. He looked so scared and worried... _She knew it was just a dream. But she couldn't help but think how the things were with him and the others. They obviously had noticed that she was gone. Were they worried? And her family! Had Inuyasha went back to her time to get her and now her family knew too that she was missing? Her mind whispered many questions at her.

_I miss them but... _she glanced at the child hanyou beside to her. _I can't leave him now. I know I have to eventually but... not just yet. He needs me. _So she let her worries be for that night and laid down, her face close to sleeping boy. He looked so small and innocent though he had suffered so much. Kagome knew there was many dangers around him especially because he was hanyou. She had to try her everything to protect him.

With a decicion of what they would do tomorrow, she closed her eyes and sent a little prayer for her special person.

_Please Inuyasha, don't be worried. I'll be okay._

* * *

The next morning was cloudy and Kagome knew right away that this day was going to be rainy. She could smell the depression in the air as she ate ramen with Inuyasha. He was more hungry this morning because when they had hugged each others last night he had quickly fallen asleep in her arms without eating.

"You should eat slower", she smiled at him. "Or else you'll get a stomach ache."

"Keh", he just said. She sat up and rolled her sleeping bag closed, putting it to her backpack. Inuyasha saw her packing and frowned, "What are you doing?"

"We're going to find a village", she said simply and turned to him but was puzzled from what she saw; Inuyasha had put the bowl which was now empty down on the ground and he was hugging his legs. His face was scared and eyes wide.

"No", he whispered. "No."

"What's wrong-" she started to say but then realized. Of course he was afraid, the people were cruel, they had even drove him away from his own home. That was something Kagome could never understand. "Hey, hey", she said softly when she saw him back away from her. She couldn't lost his trust now when she had finally got it. She carefully came closer and knelt in front of him, touching his shoulders. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, okay? But so I can do that, I have to have some weapons, you know? Like a bow. With that I can protect you from youkai's like yesterday. And I can find a weapon like bow only if I'll borrow it from other human."

"No! I can't go to a village!" he cried and buried his face against his knees. "They'll hurt, hurt me."

"No, Inuyasha", she said and hugged him tightly. "They won't, I won't let them. I promise."´

He shook his head acutely against her chest, "Please Kagome..." She sighed and thought it over. Maybe she could leave him on the outskirt of the village and quickly get the bow from someone and come back to him. It probably wouldn't take more than fifteen minutes. But she was more scared of what could happen if he would be alone than if he would be with her in the village.

"I know you're scared", she whispered into his furry ear. She loved it when it moved from her voice. "And if you want... I could leave you near the village till I get a bow somewhere. But I have to get it. What if another youkai attacks and I don't have anything to protect you?"

"But..." he murmured softly. "You dealt with that baka youkai before and I didn't die. You were good without some bow. And I-I can protect us too, protect you."

Kagome smiled slightly at that. He didn't sound so sure but it was a sweet thought from so young boy like him. But he was still the same Inuyasha after all, right? Always protecting her, no matter what. "Thank you. But let me take care of protecting us."

"So... you're going there anyway?" he asked quietly.

"Yes", she stroked his hair. Little Inuyasha raised his head and looked at her with a bit of uncertainty but had apparently decided something.

"If you promise that they won't hurt... I can come with you."

"Are you sure?" she tilted her head.

"Yeah... I... I don't want to be alone anymore", he said and lowered his gaze away from her face. She smiled lovingly and hugged him once more.

"I promise", she whispered. Inuyasha nuzzled her neck slightly, hugging her back which made her heart ache sweetly. She let go of him and stood up, he following her. She grabbed her backpack and together they started their search for the nearest village.

* * *

"I bet it's going to rain soon", Kagome said and looked behind her. But Inuyasha was quiet as he trailed after her slowly, his eyes very interested of the muddy ground. He had been like that since the whole morning as they had walked and Kagome could understand that he was scared. Honestly, she was a bit too; what would people in the village say? She herself wasn't a very common sight with her odd clothes and bandaged face. Luckily she had at least changed her skirt to light jeans.

But she had to try. If anything, she had to change the people's opinion about hanyous. Because maybe that was the reason why she had suddenly appeared here, to help him.

Kagome slowed down so that she was walking beside him. She touched carefully his healed ears to get his attention. Little boy raised his head and looked at her with his big yellow eyes which Kaome loved. There was a innocence and curiosity which she rarely saw in adult Inuyasha's eyes. "You know how you can get your nervousness away?" she smiled gently and knelt in front of him.

"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted. Which meant he didn't.

"First you have to laugh", she grinned at his confused expression.

"Like how?"

"Like this", Kagome put her fingers against his sides and tickled. Inuyasha frowned like trying to keep his face blank but slowly he started grinning, grabbing her wrists.

"S-stop!" he was finally laughing happily. "Stop, stop!" Kagome stopped moving her fingers and smiled as he chuckled quietly.

"Now when you laughed, your nervousness came out. Now it's right there", she pointed in front of his nose. "Next you have to blow it away so it can't come back inside you."

"But I can't see it", he frowned, staring his nose so that his eyes almost became twisted.

"It doesn't mean that it isn't there. Blow", he looked suspicious but blew hard, so hard that his face turned red. That made Kagome laugh.

"Is it gone?" he painted. She nodded smiling.

"C'mon, let's keep going" Kagome said and again they were walking through the forest. "You know, there are many things what you can't see but there are still there."

"Like what?" he asked curiously.

"Like feelings. Love, sadness, fear. And... angels!"

"Ang-what?"

"You don't know angels?" Kagome frowned and he shook his head. _I guess humans made them up long later._

"What are they?" Inuyasha asked again but then sniffed as raindrop hit his nose.

Kagome noticed that too. "I'll tell you later, climb on my bag", she said and knelt so that he was facing her back. "We have to hurry if we don't want to get wet."

"You can carry me?" he eyed her heavy-looking back bag.

_You always carry me. _"Of course, you weigh nothing." Hesitantly he climbed on top of her bag, his legs on her shoulders and hands holding her head. She made sure that he was ready, then held on his ankles and started running. The rain made its way down the earth, wetting their hairs as the strange girl carried the little half demon. The ground changed muddier and few times she almost slipped. Inuyasha really felt like a feather. Maybe it was because of his lack of eating.

"I see it!" Inuyasha yelled and she saw him point slightly at left. There it was, over ten huts, just a little local village.

"Okay!" she said and turned a bit, running down the hill faster; she didn't want Inuyasha's bandages get wet and fell from his neck.

They reached the village, Kagome saw two women stand near one of the huts, not caring when the rain ruined their dry clothes. Apparently they heard her coming because they suddenly stopped talking and turned their heads towards them, a scarf covering both of their hairs. "Excuse me", Kagome painted, her wet bangs clinging to her forehead. "Please, give us shelter from the rain."

The astonished women looked at her then their eyes traveled to her large yellow bag and from there upper. Inuyasha was peeking behind her hair, his ears twisting constantly because of the tickling raindrops. Women's eyes widened when they saw him.

"Hanyou!" cried the other one who had old, gray eyes. Her face reflected fear. "Hanyou, Momo-chan!"

"My goodness", whispered the younger one and they both backed away from them.

"No, wait!" Kagome took few steps towards them. "He's just a child! We need shelter! Please!" But they didn't hear her, just stared at Inuyasha like he would had been the most horrible monster they had ever seen. Kagome felt a irritation rise inside her. "Oi!" she snapped and moved closer so that she could had now touch one of them. "I said he's a child! We are both wounded, can't you see? What kind of people you think you are?"

"What is happening here?"

It was a firm voice and women turned around, bowing slightly when they heard it. Kagome saw a man walk towards them, wearing a dark kimono, his hair short and black. Beside him walked two other men, both very strong-looking and a boy, not much younger than Kagome.

"Kurou-sama, it was not our fault!" cried out the younger one of the women.

"Calm down, Yuko-san", the black-haired man said calmly who Kagome believed to be the headman of the small village. "Who is this woman?"

"There's hanyou on her back!" hissed the other women. The headman had eyed at Kagome just quickly but now he turned his head from two women and looked at her fully and saw Inuyasha.

"How dare you come to my village", he spat, eyes full of anger. "You have no right even breathe here!" Kagome felt Inuyasha tremble slightly as he heard the headman's roar. She didn't know was it from fear or just cold but she knew he had suffered far enough of people's prejudices.

"Everyone has right to breathe where they want to", she said. Not yelling but firmly. "I'm asking for shelter, we have no place to go."

"I can see that", the headman narrowed his eyes. "And here is no place for you either. Disappear."

"You can't just-"

"Oh I can, you youkai's whore!" he shouted, steadying the men beside him. "Keep your dirty mouth shut. God knows where that has been."

Kagome gasped at his rude words, completely speechless. He spoke nothing like honourable man; he spat shameful yells to her like a bandit though he didn't know anything about her. She just couldn't understand this time's intolerance.

But as Kagome choose to stay quiet, Inuyasha opened his mouth. He was small boy but even a small boy knew what word 'whore' meant. "Leave Kagome alone", his voice wasn't very loud, unsure but somehow protective at the same time.

"Did that thing say something?" whispered woman named Yuko to her friend. The headman had heard it and looked so angry that he couldn't even speak.

"He's not a thing!" Kagome yelled now, making the women flinch. Suddenly, before Kagome had even time to notice, one of the headman's men grabbed her arm tightly.

"Filthy human", the muscular man growled, squeezing her, making Kagome gasp. She tried to struggle away but the man kept his hold and turned to headman. "What are we going to do with these, Kurou-sama?"

When the man wasn't watching Kagome saw from the corner of her eye as the Inuyasha reached his hand and scraped man's hand with his claws. He cried out and immediately pulled his hand away. Kagome backed away, ready to run. The man's scratch wasn't all that bad but he was whining and squeezing his wrist like it had been burned.

The other man seemed ready to attack at her but the headman raised his hand. His angry expression had changed back to calm which Kagome knew was faked. "I say this one more time", he said softly, his dark eyes boring into hers. "Go away or I'll let my men skin you alive."

Kagome took another step back and eyed around. She noticed how few people had come out of their huts, staring at them with nothing but cold, hateful eyes. The rain poured down as Kagome understood truly for the first time how cruel humans were to hanyous. She felt sick. "Fine", she said softly. She squeezed Inuyasha's ankles and backed away. Step after step, her gaze never leaving the people of the village. When she felt that she was far enough, she turned around and run back to forest.

The headman gave an angry face at the empty place where the intruders had been until he smiled calmly once again and turned to the villagers. "There's no need to worry. The hanyo and his whore mother are gone. Again our small village survived from these events so you can sleep your night in peace."

The few people bowed to him and went back to their huts.

"We can always trust on you, Kurou-sama", said Yuko and bowed to him.

"Yes, like always", the headman said. "Now we should all get out of this rain."

With that they walked back to their huts. Little did they know that the youngest, dark-haired boy turned his head and looked in to forest where those two had ran to.

His eyes weren't cold.

* * *

AN:

My big thanks to _**Srt Kagome Taisho**_who helped me when was being difficult! To you thanks for reading and comments are love for me~

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha


	5. Abandoned Hut

Now Kagome was tired. Inuyasha still didn't weigh much but her back bag was heavy enough; she was wet, tired and the plasters had slipped from her face long ago. She didn't ran really far, just up to a hill, behind the trees, quite near the village. She had to rest for a moment.

Kagome sat under a big tree though its leaves didn't give them much shelter. Inuyasha jumped off her back and looked at her slightly nervous and worried. "Are you okay?" she asked. He nodded and Kagome's eyes saddened. "I'm sorry. We shouldn't have come here. I couldn't imagine that they would be like that... I..." she trailed off, angry to herself for being so stupid, angry to those people and to world. She rubbed her wet face, winching slightly as her fingers touched her scratches. She felt Inuyasha crawl beside her and touch her arm.

"That stupid man hurt you", he murmured.

"Don't worry about it, it doesn't even hurt", she smiled and remembered how he had injured the man's hand. Kagome took his hand in hers. "But thank you. For helping me." Inuyasha leaned against her shoulder and she noticed that his bandages were slipping away. It revealed his whole, untouched neck. "You've healed already."

"Yeah. Hanyou", he whispered, almost spatting the word.

Kagome knew she had to change the way he talked about himself. "I like hanyous", she smiled, watching as the rain washed forest's green grass. "I think they are beautiful. Especially their ears", she stroked gently his right ear. "Your ears."

"Mother said that too", he murmured softly, leaning to her touch. "But you and she are the only ones who like them."

"I think others would like them too if they weren't scared."

"Scared?"

"Yes. I guess in this time everything new and different scares people and that's why is so hard for them to except you and other hanyous; because hanyous are unique, proof of brave and strong love which must be quite rare here."

"So... I'm not really scary?" he asked, voice unsure.

"Not at all", she shook her head. "You're just different but that's not a bad thing. Remember that, no matter what other say."

"Okay", answered his small voice and for a moment Kagome thought that he would start crying. But suddenly he stood up, wiping his face. "Let's go find a cave."

"That's right", she exclaimed, remembering again that they were sitting in the rain. Briskly she steadied her backbag and stood up too, smiling at small hanyou. Screw those people and that stupid village, they would be okay without arrow. She would figure out something. Hopefully.

As they walked, Kagome felt Inuyasha's gaze on her the whole time. Strange, he was a child now but could somehow still make her blush with those burning, staring eyes.

"What did you mean?" he asked suddenly, almost making Kagome jump.

She met his yellow eyes, "What?"

"Back then you said 'in this time'" he looked thoughtful. "What did you mean?"

_Shoot_, she thought, trying to think something rational for explanation. "Um... I didn't say that", she stammered. "I said in this world."

"No you didn't", he narrowed his eyes.

"I did", she protested.

"Did not!"

"Did too!" she protested again.

"Um, excuse me..."

They both cried out from surprise at the same time. Their eyes widened as they stared one of the villagers close to them, a dark-haired boy. Immediately Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder and pulled him behind her. The half demon pressed himself against her legs and her rear, seeking for safety.

"Don't come closer", Kagome hissed, lifting her right hand though she wasn't sure why and what she was about to do. "If you hurt us I-"

"No, no!" the boy rushed to say. "I promise I won't hurt you. Please, don't be afraid."

Kagome painted, the adrenaline flowing within her blood. She lowered her hand a bit, still unsure were they safe and backed away few steps, feeling Inuyasha squeeze the fabric of her jeans. "Then what do you want?"

"I just..." he lowered his gaze on the ground. "I want to help you."

"Help? Hey, I remember you", she realized, pointing at him with her index finger. "You were the boy with the headman."

"Yeah..." he scraped his wet hair.

Kagome narrowed her eyes; she didn't know if she could trust him. She had been too naive about the villagers and because of that she had driven Inuyasha straight in danger. She couldn't let that happen again. "Why would you help us?"

"I don't agree with others, okay? You can't be left alone in this torrent. You will get sick. In our village is one abandoned hut where nobody visits. You can stay there until the rain is over."

"How can I trust you?" Kagome asked. Dry, warm hut sounded so good but she was afraid he would unveil them to others.

"If I betray you, you can let your hanyou kill me", he bowed to her, his voice bleeding. "Please, trust me. I'll give you shelter."

Kagome frowned, staring at the boy. He wasn't small anymore, after a few years he would be man. He had same dark kimono as the headman had and his sandals were muddy like her shoes. He had climbed up the hill too, after them. Why would he make so much effort to catch them if they had already left the village?

As if sensing her thoughts which he always did when he was an adult, Inuyasha whispered, "Don't trust him. Let's just go..."

She breathed in and out. She looked at the boy whose head was still bowed. Maybe she was making a huge mistake.

Kagome turned around, knelt and gently loosened Inuyasha's hands off of her legs. She looked at him for a moment then said softly, "Stay here."

When she made a move to stand up, he cling to her desperately, grabbing her arms. "No Kagome! Don't trust him!" he whined, sounding like a scared puppy. But actually, he was.

Kagome smiled at him calmly and touched his cheek, "Just stay here and I'll talk to him a little, okay?" He shook his head violently and Kagome almost chuckled. Again she took his hands off of her then stood up though she saw his scared look. Determined she walked to the boy who now looked at her carefully. He was a bit shorter than her and he stood still as she stopped in front of him. "What's your name?" she asked.

Some kind of relief appeared into his eyes at her words and he sighed, a shy ghost of smile on his lips, "Yoichi."

"Okay, Yoichi", she nodded. "I'm Kagome. And... At least now, I believe you. But if you're lying..."

"I'm not, I promise. Please follow me. Everybody are inside because the rain so I can get you to that hut safely."

Kagome smiled slightly at the boy's eyes. They were almost shining. _Maybe he isn't so bad. _"Inuyasha", she turned around to face hanyou who was standing a little further. "We are going to that hut."

"No", he snapped firmly, clenching his hands to fists. "I'm not going."

Kagome sighed and lifted her hand to Yoichi, asking him to wait. She walked to now angry Inuyasha, who wasn't looking at her as she knelt on the ground. "Hey", she said gently and tapped his nose. She got his attention and he eyed her from corner of his eye. "You don't have to be afraid. What ever happens I'll protect you with my life. And I think we can trust him. Just till the rain stops."

"I don't believe him!" he exclaimed, fully looking at her now. "He's like the others! Mean and stupid!"

"I know that you have suffered from trusting to mean people but... do you trust me?" she asked from him that very thing which she had tried to get from the day she had met him; his trust.

To her surprise he didn't hesitate. "Yes", he whispered. Kagome felt a warm sensation heat her wet and cold body.

"Sometimes we have to trust someone and ask for help so we can survive", she said softly. She lifted her hand to his cheek. "So I think we should trust him so we can survive, in this case it means to get out off this rain."

"What if he's lying?" Inuyasha glared at the boy behind her.

Kagome grinned slightly, "Then you can mock me my whole life."

"Promise?" it was turning to a manner for him to ask that every time.

"Pinkie promise", she said and offered her little finger to him.

He looked at it and her like he would be looking at a ghost. "What's that?"

"When you make a pinkie promise, you entwine your pinkie with your friend's pinkie", she smiled. "Pinkie promise?"

Slowly he raised his hand and touched her little finger with his own, then entwined them. "Pin-pinkie promise", he answered.

"Are you coming?" asked Yoichi's voice hesitantly.

Kagome turned her head to him and nodded, "Yeah, we're coming."

As they carefully walked down the hill, Kagome wondered would the rain ever stop.

"Wait", Yoichi raised his hand and they stopped behind him. They were now at outskirts of the village and he took a few steps ahead. He seemed to look around nervously then turned back to them. "This way." He almost ran to left, circling the the village, Kagome and Inuyasha after him. When she felt that they had ran on the other side of the village, Yoichi stopped. He smiled a small smile and pointed at the little hut. "It's good that it is far from others. You can be here in peace", he said to Kagome as they stood at the porch.

"Thank you", Kagome said and examined the ramchackled hut. At least it's roof was all right without too big holes. Door's curtain was quite tattered and the whole hut smelled a bit weird.

Inuyasha glanced at her suspiciously but Kagome only smiled nearly carelessly. At least this was better than nothing.

* * *

"Yoichi. You have any extra woods in your home?"

"I guess..."

"You think you could get us couple? I think there's a storm coming", she turned to look at the boy behind her, offering him a kind smile.

"I can try."

"Thank you so much... Got it!" she suddenly cried out and held a thin but long stick between her index finger and thumb. Then she asked again, "And if it's possible, some shoes to this little bare foot."

"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted, rubbing his right foot where the stick had been seconds ago. "It's not my fault that this rathole is more dangerous than forest."

Kagome ignored him. "Please Yoichi?"

"I'll go get them", he nodded and stood up.

Kagome did the same and took his hand in hers before he managed to go outside. "Thank you", she said again. Boy's cheeks turned pink and he muttered something in answer before disappearing in the night's darkness. Kagome didn't like the nagging feeling inside her which mocked that she was taking advantage of the boy's blessed kindness but she had to make them as comfortable as possible because she had small hanyou to worry about.

"Stupid human", she heard him mutter and realized that she had been staring at hut's exit. "Bringing us to hut which smells like piss..."

"Stop talking like that", she sighed and knelt beside him, trying to avoid the threading sticks on the floor. "He helps us, right? It's better than a dark, wet forest."

"I like being there", he sulked. "I don't care about demons, it doesn't hurt so bad when they hit me. Not so bad like when humans yell stupid words or call me half-breed."

_Well, he's always been like that_, Kagome smiled, understanding him more and more. _Doesn't care about dangers or how badly beaten his body is but it's his heart which he wants to protect from hurt. _She couldn't think of anything to do except place her hand on his head and stroke gently. "You're very brave, Inuyasha."

He silently leaned in to her touch and closed his eyes. "Can you tell me now about those anguls?"

"Angels", she smiled. "In some stories they are described as women who has two white wings on their backs and around them is a warm, almost blinding light. When you just think about them, you feel peaceful and calm, like you're save. Angels are meant to watch people's life from clouds in heaven and watch over them. If you believe in them you might see them in your dreams or maybe even when you're awake too."

"Like now?" he turned his head around quickly to look at her.

"Yeah but I don't think they'll appear here right now", she chuckled and he looked at her keenly, thinking hard about something. Neither of them managed to say more though because Yoichi arrived back from his little trip.

"You were right", he shook his dark hair, making little raindrops to fly around him. "There is a storm coming. Here, I got everything you asked for." Kagome hurried to him and took the small pile of wood from his hands and the little sandals.

Soon the hut felt a bit warmer when there was a fire crackling at the centre though it wasn't very big, to make sure that no one could suspect anything if someone would walk in the rain near their little sanctuary. Kagome discovered that Inuyasha had never liked sandals, not even when he had lived in the village with his mother so she had to be extra persuasive to make him put them on. She didn't want to dig sticks out from his skin all night.

Her gaze fell on Yoichi who sat near the fire with them. He had been there the whole time. "Are you sure you're father isn't worried when he finds out that you're not home, Yoichi?"

"I do not think he cares about where I am, he's too busy to take care of village's business", Yoichi sighed but smiled a small smile at her. "So if I'm not intruding I would like to stay here..." Kagome thought that his shyness was cute so she nodded politely and together they enjoyed the small warmth of the fire. Somewhere between it all she oddly fell asleep.

_"Kagome."_

_She heard her name and opened her eyes but didn't see the small hut or Inuyasha or Yoichi. She was in the forest, the rain had stopped and sun was shining bright. Was the wind whispering to her?_

_"Kagome."_

_"Who are you?" her head spun around, trying to find the person who had that calm but somehow... lifeless voice._

_"It is not important", the voice echoed in the air. "You have to let go."_

_"What?"_

_"You do not belong here. Let go and return."_

_"What are you-" she cut herself off when something, like a huge power pulled her forward, pass the trees. She yelled from surprise and she came to small, familiar cleaning. The well was coming towards her or actually it was pulling her towards itself._

_"You have to return", the voice yelled now, woman's voice. The darkness of the well swallowed her, she couldn't breathe. "LEAVE!"_

Then she woke up.

* * *

AN:

Many thought about that boy in the last chapter's end and guessed that he'd be Miroku. That indeed is a very interesting idea, but no he's not Miroku :) Thanks for reading & comments are welcomed!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha


	6. Time for Answers

She gasped for air. She was unsure where she was, her eyes were rolling around in her head and her stomach hurt painfully. She tried and tried to focus her gaze in something but everything looked too blurry. Then Inuyasha's child face appeared in front of her, his mouth was closing and opening but she couldn't hear him.

_You have to return. Kagome._

The voice still rang in her ears, like a fire in her brains.

"Kagome? You okay? What's wrong? Do something!" Inuyasha growled at Yoichi. Boy's expression looked hasty when he looked at Kagome's shuttering form but then he narrowed his eyes resolutely. He put his hand on her forehead, closing his eyes. He pressed hardly with two of his fingers, murmuring in language which Inuyasha didn't quite understand. Then there was a small light, coming from between his fingers and her forehead. Inuyasha let out a whimper and backed away, an uneasy and stinky feeling tugging his body. He had seen that light before, when he had gone to villages and people had been scared. They had used that light to drive him away. That hurt as much as youkai tearing the skin of his chest. His back pressed against the corner. He wanted to help Kagome but the old memories were still fresh in his mind, still fresh enough to scare him to half dead.

The burning feeling in her body and head slowly faded until there was nothing left and Kagome blinked twise. Voice still echoed quietly somewhere between her ears but soon it stopped too.

"How are you feeling?" asked boy's voice and Kagome noticed Yoichi hovering above her. Which lead her to realization that she was lying on the ground.

"What-what happened?" she asked coarsely. Everything, even her throat felt sore.

Yoichi gave her a small smile. "Don't worry. I think you're all right. You fell asleep then suddenly something... power tossed you against the wall. I think someone has imposed a curse on you", Yoichi told and helped her to sit up.

"Curse? Who? I..." she asked confused.

"It's him!" Inuyasha yelled from the shadows of the corner. "He did it!"

"Inuyasha", Kagome breathed and stood up, overestimating her streight. Yoichi quickly grapped her shoulders when she staggered and she smiled politely at him then spoke to Inuyasha again. "Are you all right?"

"I think he got scared when I tried to purify you from the curse", Yoichi told her.

"I'm not scared of anything!" Inuyasha shouted back but Kagome heard a tiny whimper in his voice.

"Inuyasha", she said calmly and walked carefully on the other side of the hut where he was sitting. "Don't be afraid, everything's okay, I'm okay."

When she came closer he tried to back away more though wall wasn't disappearing anywhere from behind him. He whined softly like he was scared of her and Kagome couldn't stand the thought. "Shh", she hussed and knelt in front of him. "It's okay. Come here."

He eyed nervously at Yoichi then at her. The familiar affection came back to his yellow orbs and he quickly made his way in Kagome's arms. He buried his face to her neck, nuzzling it like seeking for safety. She hugged him back and heard Yoichi speak; "Kagome-san... Don't think that... I didn't curse you."

"I'm trying to believe", she told him seriously, stroking Inuyasha's hair. "I'm trying to believe that there's still good people left."

"There is", he took a step towards her kneeling form. "I'm not even that powerful that I could do something like that. The one who cursed you has to be a very strong priest or priestess."

"Who would curse you?" Inuyasha looked at her but Kagome had no answer. She was having these weird dreams too, was the curse causing them? The voice she heard in her dream, had it cursed her and wanted to hurt her?

"Is-is the curse gone now?" she asked from Yoichi who looked at her sadly.

"I am sorry. All I could do was to ease your pains at that moment..."

"So you can't even heal her, stupid?" Inuyasha snapped in her arms.

"Inuyasha", Kagome hissed at him. Yoichi lowered his gaze and she saw that he was disappointed to himself and the lack of his powers. Kagome understood what it was like, to feel powerless when you couldn't help others. Like she and her stupid missing arrows. She almost giggled to herself before speaking again; "If I can't get rid of the curse soon... what happens then?"

"I'll die?" she added when Yoichi didn't look at her.

"Maybe. I felt the curse's aura and it wasn't the normal which should just tease people. It feels empty and dangerous."

Empty like the voice in her dream. Kagome thought about it. What was the reason why she had come here anyway, why on that day when she had jumped in the well it had brought her further in the past than before? Who was behind all this?

She swallowed slowly then touched Inuyasha's small cheek but his eyes narrowed when he felt her fingers tremble slightly. "I think we have to go to the well."

"Well?" he repeated, tilting his head.

"What well?" asked Yoichi.

"The one which brought me here. I think it can give me some answers."

"A well which brought you here?" Yoichi asked confused. "Where is that?"

"Not far I think", Kagome frowned and Inuyasha keenly examined her face. "It's somewhere in the forest."

"But... please, Kagome-san. Don't go there now, especially when there's storm."

"Yeah, you're right", she said. "It might be harder to find."

"So you'll stay?"

She nodded and Yoichi looked relieved. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Don't look so happy. If you try to hurt her I-"

"And don't you be so defiant", Kagome grinned and again started tickling him.

"I'm not- stop!" he said with annyoed tone but laughed anyway. Kagome glanced at Yoichi and gave him a friendly smile. He smiled shyly back.

The rest of the day passed by sitting near the fire and listening the storm's sounds. Inuyasha walked around the small hut like crazy which was understandable because he was a child and children needed something to do. Kagome tried to teach him different kinds of games like jankenpon and few wordplays. She invited Yoichi too to play with them and got smile from him and glare from Inuyasha but she wanted them to get along. If Inuyasha would learn to trust him too, maybe he wouldn't be alone...

...when she would go back.

* * *

When Kagome woke up, she felt horrible. Her head was dizzy, not in that usual way like every morning and there was a lump in her throat which made her want to vomit. She had slept all night without waking but had dreamed again about well and about her family too, their worried faces, their quiestions about where she was. She rubbed her slightly sweaty face and looked around her. Inuyasha was sleeping beside her which already felt familiar, beams of light shone inside the hut from roof's holes. Yoichi wasn't with them anymore.

Kagome blew out some of air between her lips. So she was cursed. By who and why? Well, why wasn't really a quiestion when she had been cursed before and anything was possible in Inuyasha's time. She wondered how long had she been cursed. Since they had come to the village or before that?

But she didn't think it was Yoichi. If he would have wanted something bad to them, he had had many changes to do that.

Kagome stood up from sleeping bag, careful not to wake Inuyasha but heard as he murmured in his sleep, "Mother..." Kagome smiled sadly and stroked his hair.

She changed her clothes to simple t-shirt and blue skirt. Personally she liked that much more than jeans which she had always found uncomfortable. She glanced at sleeping Inuyasha then walked outside to take a look of the weather.

The storm was gone and sun shone like there was no tomorrow. Kagome was optimistic today though slightly scared of going near the well. What if it would suck her inside and send her to some new, unfamiliar time? Then there was a possibility that it would take her back home or back to adult Inuyasha. She missed him much because small Inuyasha wasn't the same after all. He loved him too but not in the same way. But she didn't feel right to leave him just yet.

From the corner of her eye Kagome saw someone coming but relaxed when she noticed that it was Yoichi. "Hey, Yoichi!" She didn't greet him very loud but enough for him to hear though he was quite far. When he came closer, she noticed that his face was awfully red and he didn't want to look at her. "Is something wrong?" Kagome tilted her head.

"Nah- no", he kicked the ground nervously.

"Do I look weird or something?" she touched her face and hair, making sure that she didn't have drool anywhere from the night.

"No!" Yoichi breathed out, finally looking at her. Kagome blinked and he gulped. "You... look really beautiful."

"Oh", Kagome realized, a small smile appearing on her face at compliment. Was something wrong with this boy? She still had scars on her face and they really didn't enhance her face. Her eyes moved to what was in his hands. "You brought food?"

Yoichi too looked at the fruits which he had. "Yeah, I- I thought that maybe you would want..."

"That's good. Food in my bag starts to end", she chuckled and thanked him.

When they stepped back inside the hut, Inuyasha was awake too and they ate the fruits as breakfast.

"Can I leave my things here?" Kagome asked as she started to get ready for the visit to the well. "Inuyasha will take care of them."

"Sure."

"What?" Inuyasha snapped. "I'm not staying here!"

"Why?"

"Then... then you won't come back!"

"Of course I'll come back", Kagome smiled to him. "Just have a little faith in me, okay? Besides it can be dangerous. Like you said to me, youkais in forest don't like you very much."

"They don't like you either!"

Yoichi looked confused at what they were talking about.

"And if it's dangerous then I'm definitely coming!"

"Stubborn in younger age too", Kagome murmured and shook her head.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Fine, you can come but we must be very careful and you have to listen to me every second."

"Keh. Fine."

"I'm coming too", Yoichi joined in their conversation.

"Eh?" both Kagome and Inuyasha looked at him.

"I'm-I'm not going to let you go alone", he said, nodding his head.

"Kagome's not alone, Kagome's with me", Inuyasha hissed at him and Kagome rolled her eyes. _Possessive too in younger age..._

"Maybe but-but I'm coming too, no matter what!" his voice was wavering which told Kagome that he didn't raise his voice often.

"Hush, you two", Kagome said firmly, feeling like a teacher. "Are you sure, Yoichi? I don't want you to get involved in this and what if others will notice that you're gone-"

"They won't. I told you that already", Yoichi cut her off, shaking his head. "Please let me come with you."

Kagome sighed, as if tired. "Okay then." Yoichi smiled to her and she grinned.

"Okay, whatever!" Inuyasha nearly snarled at them. "Do whatever you want, I don't care!" He walked pass them and out of the door.

"Wait for us!" Kagome yelled as they too stepped outside. She was amazed as she watched how little hanyou angrily walked in front of them. _Jealous? _

A silly smile speared on her face. _Adorable in younger age too._

* * *

AN:

What will happen at the well?

Thanks for reading & comments are welcomed!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha


	7. Approaching

Inuyasha was pouting almost the whole trip but to Kagome it was amusing.

Yoichi had been right, no one had noticed when they sneaked to forest. Kagome felt sorry for him, his father sounded like he didn't care about what his son was doing but it wasn't very hard to believe that. He had been very cruel to her and Inuyasha when they had first arrived to the village.

In the forest, she had felt more than unsure about would they find the well. Everything, trees, the ground looked different. The paths which she had crossed when she had walked to the well before were gone and others had bornt on the places where grass had been long and thick. But when she had tried to think which was the route they had taken with little Inuyasha a day ago, something had just klicked in her head. At that moment it had felt like something had pulled her towards the right direction. She wondered, was it because of the curse or something else? Now they were resolutely walking forward, Kagome was absolutely sure of where they were heading.

"Well..." Yoichi started and Kagome glanced at him. "Can I ask you where are you excatly from?"

"I, uh..." she stammered. Inuyasha was looking over his shoulder at her too. "Very far away. The well which we are looking for is actually linked to the place where I live."

"What?" Yoichi gasped. "So, are you somehow controlling that well? Where did you learn that kind of magic?"

"Like I said, I'm from very far", she gulped, not wanting to say too much. It was hard to explain it when she didn't have no idea either how the well worked. She glanced at Inuyasha who was frowning to her. He didn't believe a word. _Damn him for being so clever already. _"Are you hungry, Inuyasha?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Keh, no. I'm not a baby anymore who needs to eat all the time", he raised his nose so up to air that she was sure he would stumble to his own feet. Slowly he was gaining much more self-confidence than he had had in the beginning. It made her very happy.

As they walked, Kagome and Yoichi talked about different kinds of herbs, Yoichi told her he had always been more interested of them and healing people than command the village.

"Everyone does like my father tells them to do. Sometimes he takes more advantage of it than it would be proper to", Yoichi told her.

"Like how?"

"He orders them to bring him food and calls women in to his room..." Yoichi shook his head, ashamed. "He thinks I am not suitable to take his place after he's passed away but it doesn't matter because I don't even want to. I would hate myself if I would become like him."

"I don't think you could", she smiled. Inuyasha let out annoyed sound and Kagome rolled her eyes to that. "What about your mother?" At that Inuyasha's ear flicked.

"She died a long time ago but I remember her as a gentle and caring person.", he eyed at Kagome. "Much of like you. She and father didn't talk much to each others so I think their marriage wasn't good."

Kagome thought about her own mother then and a small longing caught her heart. In other situation there was always a way for her to go back home but now she was in a different time and wasn't sure how to get home. It was possible that her mother knew she was missing but what if the well was completely blocked? If Inuyasha couldn't get to her time, her family was happily unaware of her state. Where did this mess came from? Was it all just an accident that it happened now or was there a real reason for all this?

"Kagome-san?" Yoichi asked hesitantly as she had grown so quiet.

"Yes, your mother sounds wonderful person", she nodded though a nervousness crept inside her. She had no idea would she ever get back. Actually she was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice how Inuyasha slowed down his pace so that he was beside her. She felt how a small hand made its way inside her own, his hand still soft because it hadn't experienced hard fights, hadn't forced itself to take a place in world like his old self had told her one day. She glanced at him and squeezed, understanding that she wanted to protect that hand but it wasn't possible. He had to grow to the Inuyasha she knew, to Inuyasha who had a hard and strong hand.

"Are we close?" Inuyasha asked softly.

"I think we are", she answered and was right, the well came to their vision. She could feel it, there was something coming from it.

"Is it... a spritual aura?" Yoichi asked as they stopped, hesitant to walk more closer. "It feels same like the curse you have..."

"No, I..." Kagome couldn't explain it. It felt same like the power in her dream but it wasn't threatening anymore. It was just softly calling, urging her to come closer. "I don't think it's that."

It was sure now, she could almost hear someone call her name. The same voice from her dreams. "I think I need to move closer."

"Kagome-" Inuyasha said as she let go of his hand.

"I'm coming with you", Yoichi made a move to follow her but Kagome raised her hand.

"No, I- I think I have to go alone", she said but then saw Inuyasha's scared face. She knelt in front of him and touched his cheeks. "Don't be scared, Inuyasha."

"Don't... Don't leave", he whispered, lowering his gaze to ground. He sounded so sad that it broke her heart. How could she ever leave him? The truth was that though she wouldn't leave him now, eventually she would have to.

"I'm coming back right away", she stroked his bangs away from his eyes. Then she looked at Yoichi. "Stay here." Yoichi looked like he wanted to do just the opposite but chose to listen to her. Kagome knew it sounded crazy, especially because she was under a curse but something inside her told that she could walk to the well without fear.

The atmosphere around it was calm and quiet and she felt herself fall into trance-like state as she walked across the grass, towards the gate of times.

_"Kagome. You have come", the voice said._

_"Who are you?" she stopped walking and looked down the well. "Did you put the curse on me?"_

_"Yes. That was the only way I could talk to you, mostly in your dreams. My intention was not to hurt you."_

_"Why? You didn't answer me, who are you?"_

_"I am the one who lets you and your hanyou friend to travel between times. I am the spirit of this old well."_

_"What?" she gasped, slowly kneeling on the ground. "A spirit? But..."_

_"Many things have a spirit. You humans just cannot understand it. I was born many centuries ago and I am as old as time itself", the voice paused then she could almost hear it sigh. "And I am tired."_

_"Because of... me?" she frowned. "Because of my time traveling?"_

_"You have a very big heart, Kagome. You are one of those few creatures which are kind and think of others before themselves. I have read your soul as you have surged through my magic and I know who owns your heart."_

_Her eyes widened at that._

_"But you cannot save him and stay here."_

_"Why was I brought here?"_

_"Because it is impossible for me to keep, the objects for vision like you humans say, my eyes open. It was my mistake to rest. You thought about Inuyasha and I was careless and sent you here, to him but I understood my mistake when it was too late. Now I am even more weak, it is hard to even speak with your mind."_

_"Weak?" she repeated._

_"Yes. To say it in other words, I am dying. I am very old and the last act I can do is to take you back where you belong."_

_"That means I can go home?" a relief washed over her but then she felt bad for the well. "I'm sorry that I have used you so much."_

_"It was essential for fate to happen."_

_Kagome lowered her gaze, then she understood the well's words completely. "Wait. You're saying that I can't go back to Feudal Era anymore?"_

_"I can only take you to one place anymore. It is your choice where." __Kagome's throat went dry, her heart beating fast as she placed her hands to her pale cheeks. What was that supposed to mean? She had to **choose? **_

_If the well would take her home, to mama, grandpa and Sota, she would never see Inuyasha again. And if she would return to him, she could never go back to her time. As if she could make that kind of decision._

She swallowed, then reached out her hand. Touching the well carefully, she closed her eyes and opened her soul to it. She heard Yoichi call her name as the light surrounded the part of well which she was touching. She pressed harder, feeling how a cold sweat clung to her back.

_"You are giving me part of your soul", the voice spoke inside her mind again._

_"Yes."_

_"Your soul is very powerful and large. I cannot take it too much. It might give me power but too much can destroy me."_

_"Please", she begged. "I'm giving you enough for transport me between my time and Inuyasha's. At least till Naraku is beated. I have to help my friends so I ask you to give me your magic in return."_

_The voice was quiet again. Then she heard it say, "Very well. But you have to leave here and never come back. It takes very much of my strenght to bring you so far to the past."_

_"... I understand. Just let me say goodbye to them... to him."_

_"I will wait."_

_Thank you, thank you well, _she said in her thoughts over and over again before she pulled her hand away with every strength she had. She fell down on her back, drew air to her lungs like she had never breathed before. Her eyes were wide and every part of her body trembling.

She heard runnings steps, Inuyasha's yell. Quickly she sat up, not caring about the dizziness in her head, the worry taking over her mind. Inuyasha and Yoichi were coming towards her and she was relieved to see that he looked alright. Scared, but alright. That thought made her calm down completely and she collapsed back on the ground.

Part of her was awake the whole time as Yoichi lifted her up, Inuyasha calling for her. She was so tired that it was impossible to speak though she wanted to. But her mind was now in peace, she knew how to get back home and she didn't have to choose. How wonderful...

She couldn't say how long Yoichi carried her, poor him, but then she was placed on the ground and the near voices told her that they were close water.

"I hope this will help. I will keep her up, you give her some water", Yoichi moved closer to her and she felt how he raised her up, leaning her back against his chest. He felt lank. Inuyasha frowned a bit but then took water into his hands from the small brook, then brought them to her lips. Kagome slowly opened her mouth and drank the cool liquid.

"Kagome?" little hanyou asked softly.

Her dry throat felt much more better now and Kagome gave him a weak smile. "I'm all right."

_I... I have to say goodbye to him._

* * *

Kagome's energy was slowly returning. She still felt dizzy and leaned against Yoichi as they walked back towards the village and she guessed it was because of her lost soul, just like at the time when Kikyou had been brought back. Kagome started to wonder, half-serious, how much soul she had left anymore. But the well spirit had said her soul was large.

After the event with the spirit and few minutes of resting, Kagome had insisted for them to return to hut. Inuyasha and Yoichi had been confused, little hanyou asking why since they had just come. "Please. I'll - I'll explain when where back", she had whispered to Yoichi. One thing she liked about that boy was his patience with them. Her eyes must have been convincing because when he saw the look she gave to him, he didn't pressure but nodded, grabbing her arm gently and started to walk. Inuyasha had asked and asked but when he understood that he wouldn't get any answer from her he just settled to walk close to her.

"No one ever tells me anything", he had murmured and Kagome just smiled and stroked his head while he accepted her touch though he was sulking. But every happy thought in her head was disappearing as they came closer to the village. What would she do next? The well spirit hadn't told her any time limit but Kagome was sure that her return had to happen at least today. That meant she had to pack her things and tell the truth.

"Almost there", Yoichi breathed out. The weather was turning warmer, almost hot and he was slightly panting because of Kagome weight on his left side. He wasn't much shorter than she but his body was lank, not like older Inuyasha's who was more muscular though that could be because of his demon blood.

"Sorry for all this trouble", Kagome apologized but Yoichi shook his head carelessly.

"You're not any trouble."

Inuyasha was a bit faster than them and he walked ahead but stopped suddenly. Kagome could see how he moved his nose. "Humans."

She and Yoichi glanced at each others before walking closer. Middle of the trees, just at the outskirts of the village was two women, genuflecting in the long grass and picking up herbs and flowers. They were close to her and Inuyasha's hiding place so Yoichi sighed and gently took Kagome's arm from his shoulder. "I'll distract them so you can go to hut. Can you walk now?"

Kagome nodded, gathering her balance. Yoichi told them to stay hidden then made his way to the women. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm and took few steps back, keeping safe distance. She saw Yoichi say something to them, using his hands as he explained and women glanced at each others then back to him. Kagome's eyes moved to Inuyasha's white ears and she smiled; soon she would see those furry things on top of his adult self's head. That thought made her cheerful. But the good mood soon changed into sadness because the feeling of happiness felt wrong when the fact that she could see her friend meant that her other small friend would have to be left behind, alone again. She couldn't be happy about that.

"They're going", Inuyasha voice woke her from her thoughts. She looked ahead and saw how Yoichi was leading the women further from them, back to the village. She didn't know what he had said to them but it seemed to have worked.

"Let's go", she said and Inuyasha slipped his hand inside her own as they headed forward again. The gesture which clearly spoke about trust made Kagome press her lips together and she suddenly felt like crying. _I can't do it. I know I have to but it's so hard._ She realized then how attached she had become to little hanyou. Her feelings for him matched with those feelings she had for his older self and neither of them wasn't going to lose the fight.

"Why you're so sad?" Inuyasha asked and tried to meet her eyes. Kagome gulped the sob in her throat away, refusing to cry now. They were close to the hut and Kagome glanced at him.

"Let's get inside first", she said softly. He obeyed after Kagome had glanced around quickly. She discovered her backpack and thought about checking that she had everything in it before she would leave. But when she was about to move, Inuyasha squeezed her hand, refusing to move or let go of it. Kagome blinked and looked at his face which was lowered towards the floor. He was quiet and Kagome guessed that he felt something wasn't right. Sighing she knelt like she had done before and touched his chin. "Inuyasha..."

He let her lift his face up so that their eyes were locked. His expression was cautious.

"Do you remember when I said that the well brought me here?" she asked and got a nod as an answer. "In the forest, near it, I somehow spoke with it. It has a spirit, you know what that is?"

"I guess it's... something what's inside everyone", he murmured.

"That's right. And it told me that I was brought here by accident. But I'm glad that accident happened because then I met you", she assured and Inuyasha blinked cutely to that. Kagome let her hand slide to his soft cheek, still untouchable from world's dangers. Her face turned sorrowful. "Then it said that... I have to go back. To the place where I came from."

"What?" his eyes went wide.

"I'm so sorry... I-" she cupped his both cheeks but he pulled away.

"You-you're gonna leave me!" he cried. "You're gonna leave me like mother! I thought you wanted to stay!"

"I do!" she said back, feeling how her eyes stung which was a sign of growing tears. "But... It's complicated..."

"No, it's not!" he stumped his foot against the floor. "You just stay or leave! You... you just don't like me at all..."

She could almost hear how her heart broke at the sight of him when he covered his face with his clawed hands. "Why...? Why everyone hates me...?"

Kagome moved quickly before he could back away. She pulled him against her chest, almost in her lap as he let out a surprised sound.

"No, no", she shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks as she squeezed his form with everything she had. "I love you, Inuyasha. You're wonderful little boy who couldn't be more perfect."

He gasped against her chest. He didn't struggle to get away but had frozen inside her arms. Kagome nuzzled her face against his ears and tried to ease her crying. It would be impossible to convince him that everything was alright if she was sobbing. But she knew everything would turn out well. He would survive from this and from a lot more. It hurt her to know how much more he would suffer but he would go on, go on to that very day when the two of them would meet.

She felt how Inuyasha relaxed slightly then how he put his own arms hesitantly around her. "Don't leave me..." he mumbled and she shifted her position so that she was sitting on her behind and pulled him fully in her lap.

"I have to", she whispered. "Please understand. There's someone important who is worried about me and waiting for me."

"More important than me?" he asked with a small voice.

She was silent just for few seconds then answered, "No. Nothing could be more important than you."

After all, it was true.

He didn't say anything after that. Maybe he would have but soon the mat door of the hut let out a rustling sound as it opened. Yoichi came inside and looked confused when he saw them hugging.

"Is something wrong?"

"I have to tell you something", Kagome wiped the wet trails from her cheeks. Inuyasha wasn't pulling away at all and still kept his face hidden on her chest so she stayed where she was, urging Yoichi to sit down.

"Are you going to tell what happened with that old well?"

She nodded. "I already told Inuyasha. It has some kind of spirit and it imposed the curse on me."

"What?" Yoichi's eyes widened. "But that means it's dangerous, right?"

"No, no. It said that it was the only way to communicate with me, it just wanted to tell me that I had to return back to the place where I came from. I'm sorry that I have to go, you don't know how great help you have been to us. I just- please..." she sighed, closing her eyes. "When I'm gone, could you... once in a while keep an eye on Inuyasha? If he could stay here for a few days, he has no place to go."

"Why can't I come with you?" Inuyasha raised his head, his eyes begging. "I promise I'd be nice."

"Inuyasha..." she cupped his cheeks. "I know you would be but that isn't an option."

"But Kagome-san, why do you have to go? Why is it so important?" Yoichi spoke too and Kagome's expression changed from sad to almost suffering.

_Don't you start with that too... This is hard enough already._ "You have to trust me. I don't belong here, I just have to go, back to my own home."

"But you do belong here!" little hanyou cried. "You belong with me!"

Kagome gave him a rueful smile. "I've always belonged with you. You just haven't never realized it."

As he looked at her confused, she finally forced herself to move him away from her lap and stand up. "I have to go now."

"Now? !" both boys repeated with shocked eyes. Her eyes stung again and she opened her mouth to answer but the voices from outside drew their attention to mat door. Yoichi hurried to it and stepped outside, Kagome and Inuyasha soon after him. Now the voices could be recognize as screaming and yelling and the three made their way through few trees to see the village.

Kagome gasped as she saw the light, the flames. The village was on fire. She could feel the hotness on her own face as she pulled Inuyasha against her side, Yoichi looking at the village with his mouth open. They saw a woman running towards them with two children, boy and a girl. She stopped near them and Kagome guessed that she was too shocked to pay attention to her and Inuyasha as she saw Yoichi, clearly recognizing him. She grabbed his clothing with her both hands and Kagome saw her torn kimono, baring her skin which was awfully burned.

"What happened?" Yoichi asked, his voice thight as the woman's mouth opened and closed over and over again but no words came out.

She then glanced at her children who looked like they were near tears then she rasped finally, "Your father, Kurou-sama... He just... went mad."

* * *

AN:

Maybe the well spirit wasn't the solution you were thinking or it doesn't sound credible to you but I had decided from the very beginging that it was the reason why Kagome had come to wrong era. But da-da-dam! Serious business is starting! Thanks for reading, comments are always welcomed~

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha


	8. Desertion

Kagome could see the shock on Yoichi's face. Suddenly, he looked very lost.

"You must run", the woman whispered loud enough for Kagome to overhear. She grabbed her childrens' hands and gave Kagome and Inuyasha just a quick glance before hurrying past them, to escape like everybody else.

"Yoichi", Kagome carefully said to the boy. He turned his dark eyes to her and Kagome felt a pang of empathy for him. "What do you think she meant?"

"I- I don't know", Yoichi rubbed his face with his right hand. "But... I have to go there and see what has happened."

"But- You can't go there alone! What if your father is dangerous?" Kagome knew that it was a bit of a tactless question but Yoichi must have considered that possibility too.

"I know. Still, he is my father", Yoichi said. "He has probably never loved me but I can't leave him." He took Kagome's hand tenderly in his own, and gave her an insecure smile. "I will be alright. You have to leave this place. I understand your need to return back to your own home", he told her and she couldn't do anything but stare. "Kagome-san... Take care of yourself."

He gave a nod to Inuyasha who was standing beside her then he took two steps back, then a third one until she saw him running towards the village.

"Weird", Kagome heard Inuyasha mutter, either referring to the situation or to Yoichi. She on the other hand was starting to rethink what was the right thing to do. Based on her first impression, Kagome thought that the headman of the village was vile, his son's complete opposite and had treated the boy indifference. Yet Yoichi went to help his father even though he may have caused villagers such distress. And Kagome understood it, she would have probably done the same herself. But the fact was that she wasn't in his situation but standing here with Inuyasha. The thought of leaving Yoichi alone felt as if she were abandoning a friend, the boy who had helped them sincerely and without secret motives. Kagome just couldn't bring herself to take that kindness for granted.

"Inuyasha", she said and the small hanyou looked at her. "I'm going after him."

"Eh? But Kagome- You said before that it's dangerous!" he protested.

"That's why I'm going", she assured. "Yoichi has done much for us. Now it's my turn to help him."

She looked him firmly in the eyes. "I have to do this."

"Alright", she was almost surprised how easily he accepted it, with his older self it would have been a problem. "I'm coming too."

"Riiight", she sighed, rolling her eyes. "No, you're not. You're going to hide somewhere and wait for me."

"I'm coming with you."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, and that's my final word", she snapped. "You're may be hanyou but you're still a child and it's my responsibility to take care of you. So you stay here till I get back, okay?" He looked comfortless because of her words so she knelt down and slowly kissed his tempel. It seemed to calm him and Kagome too enjoyed the contact since she couldn't do something like that with older Inuyasha. "It's my job to protect you from harm", she smiled though the words tasted strange in her mouth.

"No", he answered. "You're not my mother."

Kagome was taken aback by those words and her mouth fell open. She had never meant to take his mother's place, she have only wanted to help, support and protect him. "I..." she didn't know what to say.

He continued. His eyes were very serious and suddenly he didn't look so innocent. "Unlike Yoichi, I didn't know my father so I don't really understand how he feels. Mother talked about father sometimes but I never even saw him", he shrugged. "I don't know what it's like to have a father and that's why I think Yoichi is just stupid to risk himself like that. But you had a father. And if I don't try to understand Yoichi I won't understand you." She couldn't read his expression because she had never seen it on his face before; it was a mix of joy and confusion. "I wanna understand you because you're my friend, Kagome. My first and best friend. Mother said that friends help each other when they are in trouble. You've helped me, now I wanna help you." He paused to look down at his feet. "And that Yoichi too", he added berudgingly.

Kagome smiled widely.

"... I guess", he added like he had said nothing.

_You can never know how much that meant to me, Inuyasha_, she thought as her happy expression changed more softer one. Then the weight of the situation came back to her as a small piece of ash flew by her cheek. She grabbed his hand in her own. "You're right. Let's go." She didn't know what would happen next but right now Inuyasha was with her and that had never been a bad thing before. They could do this, together.

The village was already completely abandoned as the huts were being eaten away by the flames. It was a daunting sight as Kagome ran, little Inuyasha after her.

"What are we going to do when we find them?" Inuyasha asked an essential quiestion that Kagome had no proper answer to.

"Alright..." she said to herself and looked around. The ground was covered with wooden chips and shreds of clothing, there were only few useful items. Among cups and bowls she saw a sharp wooden stick reminiscent of a spear. Quickly she picked it up from then nodded to Inuyasha. He continued to follow after her. They were going towards the voices which got louder as they neared the village temple.

"Father, stop it already!"

Ahead, they saw Yoichi holding his father's arm which was grasping a flare. His clothes and face were dirty and he was laughing almost madly.

"Who are you to say to me what to do, you piece of trash!" he blurted. "Just like your mother, always holding me back!" He tried to pull his arm away but Yoichi held it firmly in its place. "Let go, this rathole deserves to be burnt down!"

"Who are you to decide that?" Yoichi hissed. "I never thought you could be this selfish and destroy innocent people's homes!"

Kagome let go of Inuyasha's hand and montioned for him to stay back. She then moved closer to the duo and spoke, "Yoichi!"

Both men turned to look at her. The headman's expression darkened and with a fast move he swung the flare in his hand towards Yoichi's face. Kagome gasped in fear but luckily Yoichi realized his intentions in time and let go of his father. The flare barely missed his cheek and was thrown on the ground where it set the grass on fire.

"You", the headman didn't care about the fire, he didn't care a much about anything that was happening around him but Kagome and Inuyasha a little further behind her. "It is you again. I thought I made myself clear last time."

Kagome gripped the makeshift spear in her hands. "I couldn't abandon a friend", it was a confession to Yoichi too and she saw his eyes widen at her words. "Why are you doing this? How can you be so cruel?"

"Kagome-san, let it be", Yoichi urged. "This doesn't concern you."

"We came to help you, where's the thanks?" Inuyasha asked surely but quieted as the headman glanced at him. Kagome saw the threat in Yoichi's father's eyes and stepped in front of him, shielding Inuyasha.

"Don't come closer", she pointed at him with the spear. "I think it would be better if you leave this place and never come back."

"You wench", he spat. "I should be saying those words, in fact, I did say them to you. You made a very big mistake by coming back here."

"Father, don't hurt them!" Yoichi hurried to the headman's side again. "This is between you and me!"

"There's absolutely nothing between you and me", the headman took something from inside his cloth and Kagome recognized it as a dagger. It was already bloody. "You are tainting my village", he said to Kagome. "It is better to get rid of you immediately."

"Stop!" Yoichi yelled and with that the headman lost his last shred of patience and struck. He turned quickly to Yoichi and stabbed the dagger in his chest.

"No!" Kagome cried out. She was tired, afraid and now she was angry too. She saw Yoichi on the ground, moaning and holding his chest which was quickly soaked in blood. "You monster!" with that short yell she plunged the spear inside the headman's thigh.

"AAARRGGGH!" he yelled as he fell down on the ground and Kagome ran to Yoichi's side.

"Yoichi, can you stand? We have to get out of here", she tried to keep her voice calm but failed. The fire was spearing around them and soon there would be no way out. "Please, Yoichi."

"I can", his answer was weak but he tried his best as he stood up.

"Inuyasha, come help me!" she called for the hanyou child and he nodded.

But just then she realized her mistake as he ran past the headman on the ground; the headman grabbed his ankle and Inuyasha fell down.

Kagome instantly ran and took Inuyasha by the arms and tried to pull him away from the headman. She then noticed how the headman's hair was burning from the fire in grass. "Let go of him!" she yelled.

"If I am to die then I will take this freak of nature with me", the headman cursed as the fire caught on his clothes too.

"Get off!" Inuyasha growled out and the headman laughed in return. Kagome was horrified and couldn't help but wonder what had caused this change in him.

Yoichi limped closer and then grasped the spear still imbedded in his father's leg. The all three turned to look at the boy and Kagome realized his intent as she saw his weary eyes. "Yoichi..." she started but he shook his head and then looked at his father who was glaring at him.

"I am sorry, father", he said once and the headman opened his mouth but the words never came because they turned into screams, both because of the fire which was peeling his skin and the spear which Yoichi pulled out and then struck into his chest.

Despite all that the headman had done, Kagome couldn't look at him as he yelled and was burned alive. She finally pulled Inuyasha from his grasp and backed away while Yoichi just stared at the burning man before him. Kagome pulled Inuyasha to her and lifted him into her arms. He looked alright unlike Yoichi whose chest was still bleeding.

"Yoichi, come, we have to go!" she cried out but he seemed to be in shock of what he had done to his father and stood there like he hadn't heard her. Kagome looked behind and saw that there was a narrow alley between two huts which wasn't on fire; their way out. "Yoichi, please!" she begged as she hurried to his side, trying to make his eyes focus on her. "I don't want to leave you here, you deserve to live!"

But nothing happened. Except Inuyasha. "You idiot", he snapped and cupped Yoichi's cheeks roughly then gave them two good, hard slaps. "Wake up!"

Just like that his eyes cleared and he looked at them, "What-"

"Let's just go, now!" she cried out, grabbing his arm.

He glanced at his father for the last time then nodded, "A-alright."

The getaway from the burning village was a hot and heavy run. Luckily, Kagome noticed how the wind was blowing towards the north, the opposite way where they were going. She just hoped that every villager had gotten away; they had been cruel to Inuyasha but that didn't mean they deserved to die.

When they were far enough, Yoichi told them that he had to stop for a moment. He rested his body against a tree and sighed deeply. Kagome remembered his wound and put Inuyasha down. "I have to-" her voice trailed off when she realized that she couldn't bandage his wound with her things. She had left her backpack in the small hut.

"Oh", she sighed in realization. Then she tore off a long piece of her blue skirt, making it all the more shorter. She noticed how Yoichi had already taken out the dagger from his wound without a sound which made her think that he must have a high tolerance for pain. "I have to open your kimono", she told him and kept an eye on his sweaty face the whole time while she wrapped the piece of her skirt around his chest. When it wasn't enough she tore off strips from her shirt too.

"Kagome-san", he whispered. "You don't have to..."

"Don't be silly", she answered, trying her best to stop the bleeding.

"Hey, Inuyasha", Yoichi called out and Kagome stilled her hands for a moment. Inuyasha was standing close and gave Yoichi a puzzled look. "Thank you for waking me up", Yoichi smiled.

"Keh", Inuyasha answered, like always.

Kagome smiled and was happy to see that the bleeding was slowly stopping. "How are you feeling?" she asked from Yoichi.

His smile disappeared. "I am alive. And I killed my father", he grimaced. "I cannot believe I did that."

"But-" Kagome started.

Inuyasha cut her off, "But you helped us. Isn't that something?"

"I suppose", he sighed. "My father... Before you came I found him setting the huts on fire with the flare he had."

"Why did he do it?" Kagome asked what she had wanted to know for a while.

"I asked him the same. He said, 'Because I can.' He told me that he had always wanted away from here, to bigger villages where he could be something more, like an overlord. He said that he hated this place", Yoichi pressed his head against his knees. "He said that the arranged marriage with my mother had kept him here and he had hated her because of it. He said that he hated me too because I held him back. And this day something had just snapped inside him."

He didn't sound like he was crying but that didn't make his voice any less sad. Kagome felt very sorry for him. He was now a boy who had no one with him, just like Inuyasha. She touched his shoulder which had him raise his head. "I think your father was a cruel, selfish man", she told him honestly. "And you did what you thought was right and it did saved us. So you can mourn for him but don't blame yourself of his own mistakes."

Yoichi didn't answer, just looked at her and she thought she could almost see the gratitude shining in his eyes. She smiled in response.

They sat there for a while, Kagome and Inuyasha close to Yoichi. The fire had made the air foggy from the smoke and the day was slowly turning into late evening.

_Evening..._

"Kagome-san", Yoichi called out. "Were you not supposed to return back to your home?" He had thought about the same thing as her.

"Yes..." she answered, and her mood wasn't so bright anymore as she saw how Inuyasha was looking at her. Or the fact that he wasn't looking at her anymore. "But what about you? Where are you going to go now, especially with a wound like that?"

"Maybe I should try to find other villagers or another place to live", Yoichi shrugged. "I will be fine."

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha again and Yoichi noticed it. "Surely you can with me, Inuyasha", he offered. "I can explain to others how-"

"You can't", he murmured. "They will never want me to live with them. No one ever will."

"Well I and Yoichi do", Kagome said. "That's a proof that-"

"Oh yeah?" he snapped and turned to look at her. His small hands were squeezed into fists. "Yoichi wants me to come with him just because he can't survive on his own and you're just lying, you'll be gone soon!"

"Inuyasha please, don't do this", she grabbed his hand. "I already explained to you why I have to go. You might not fully understand my reasons but you have to believe me when I say that I do want to be with you, always." He didn't say anything to that and Kagome was hurt to notice that it indeed was late. She had to go.

"Yoichi", she said to the boy. "I have to go now", when Inuyasha heard those words he walked further from them but not completely out of sight. Kagome tried to ignore his anger for a moment. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Yes. The bleeding has stopped and if I see something threatening I will use this", Yoichi took the dagger from ground and tried to smile.

"It feels so awful to just leave you here", she tried to protest.

"I will rest here for a while then I will try to find others. Do not worry about me Kagome-san but yourself", he touched her arm. "Return to your home safely."

"Thank you for everything, Yoichi. And if you can... keep Inuyasha close to you. He has no one", she asked and kind Yoichi understood.

"I will", but when Kagome made a move to stand up, he didn't let go. "Kagome-san, I have to tell you something but I do not know if I dare."

"You can tell me", Kagome smiled. "What is it?" His lips moved, opened and closed but she didn't hear any words.

"What?" she asked and moved closer to his face. Yoichi stopped his attempts to speak and locked his gaze with her. With a swift move he chose to just press his lips against Kagome's own ones. The kiss started and ended so suddenly that Kagome didn't even have time to properly realize what was happening. It was a brief touch of mouths then it was gone and she was left to blink, her whole face and body confused.

"Like I said before I am glad that I met you, Kagome-san" Yoichi smiled at her face. "You should go now."

"I... Yoichi", she didn't really know what to say.

"KEH!" they heard Inuyasha say and Kagome saw him glare at her and then turned to leave.

_That was a pretty loud "keh"... Oh- Did he see that kiss? Of course he did! How could I even forget that he was close?_

She stood up. "Inuyasha wait for me!" She glanced at Yoichi again. "I will always remember you, Yoichi."

"Goodbye", he answered and watched her go. "Goodbye..." He squeezed the dagger in his hand and listened to his own heartbeat. "I will be fine, I will be fine..." he repeated to himself. "I will be fine..."

He sat there and tried to grasp something, like a fragment of hope while tears fell down his cheeks.

* * *

"Inuyasha!"

He was heading towards the well. They had already gotten to the clearing when she finally caught up with him.

"Inuyasha, now wait", Kagome said and held up her hands in front of him. "You silly hot head", she chuckled.

"Don't laugh!" he snapped. "Just... go already."

"Hey", she sat on the ground and pulled him closer. She just couldn't leave him like that. "Come here." His glaring stopped and with a brief hesitation he sat on her thighs. "Do you remember when I said that I'm not an ordinary miko?"

He nodded.

"That's right. And because of my special powers I know that you're going to be alright, even without me", she stroked his cheek. "You'll grow up and you'll become the strongest and bravest man in the world."

"You're making that up", he pouted.

"No, no. You see, I can see some things that will happen in the future."

"Really?" he was starting to believe her.

"Yes", Kagome convinced. "And do you know what else I see?" He thought for a moment and his wondering face almost made her giggle but then he shook his head. "I see that we will meet again." His blinking eyes turned slowly back to sad. "I'm telling the truth Inuyasha. I will come back to you and after that... I will never leave you again."

"You won't?" he asked with a shaky voice.

"I won't", she promised. "Just wait for me." He bit his bottom lip and Kagome hugged him tightly against her chest. As he pressed his face against her neck, she glanced behind them at the well. _Just two more minutes..._ she thought, closing her eyes.

Their hug lasted a little more than two minutes until Kagome let him go. She gave him a sad smile and an ear rub before she stood up and started walking towards the well.

"You'll be back right? Promise!" she heard him yell. Those words sounded so familiar to her.

She turned around. "I will."

He closed his mouth and gave her a nod with a serious face. She continued to walk and fought the urge to run away. She tried to keep her mind full of happy things; seeing Inuyasha and others again, and her family. She didn't want to think about the little boy behind her who she was about to leave alone.

She came to the well and just when she was about to touch its edge she heard a short cry. As she turned around, a fear gripped her heart at sight of Inuyasha was pinned to the ground by the same cat youkai which they had met before. A cry choked Kagome's throat.

"Hey, half-breed", youkai hissed and glanced at Kagome. "Your friend looks kinda unhappy to see you like this. Oooh, what is she gonna to do about it, burn me again?"

"Kagome", Inuyasha rasped out as the demon pressed his face against the ground with its leg. She swallowed and looked at her hands. She had no weapon and the well was just behind her. A small part of her wondered, what if she jumped? Would he stay alive because it was simply meant to be or would this choice of hers affect the future, his, hers and everybody's?

Anyhow...

Kagome looked at the well.

She couldn't leave him. Not even if it meant that she wouldn't make it back in time.

"You want revenge, right?" she asked and walked closer. "About what I did to you. Well, I'm here. Let him go."

"Revenge? Sure", youkai laughed. "But I want this filthy hanyou to die too!" it growled out and Kagome gasped when it lifted Inuyasha from the ground and threw him at her. She caught him in her arms but at the same time the weight of him hit her chest full force, knocking her back.

In a heartbeat, the youkai was in front of her and Inuyasha cried out "Kagome!" in warning but as Kagome moved her gaze from him to see the youkai close in, it had already raised its claws. It scraped her once again, on the same cheek, tearing her old scars open. This time Kagome screamed because she suddenly realized that she couldn't see with her left eye; the youkai had struck down right on it.

Panic filled her, every little fiber of her body. _I can't see, I can't see, oh gods I can't see... !_

"Kagome, Kagome, _Kagome!"_ she heard Inuyasha yell and she had no idea why he was yelling. Was the demon hurting him? She could still feel his small body still in her arms.

_Stop it!_ Kagome ordered herself, trying to push away the pain and shock. _You have to keep Inuyasha safe, you have to do it! You can still see with you right eye!_

She opened her one eye and saw the youkai gazing down at them. "Does it hurt, wench?" it grinned. "So did my face back then."

"Kagome, you're hurt! Kagome- blood! Kagome!" she felt Inuyasha sob against her neck. Apparently she looked terrible. She realized it too from the great amount of blood too that was on her shirt. And the pain, oh the pain...

"Inuyasha", she whispered into his white ear. "It's alright, I'm here." But Inuyasha didn't stop his sobbing.

Her eyes didn't leave the youkai's face though and she saw how it laughed. "Alright? Wench, you're both going to die", it raised its claws again. "Right now!"

She didn't know would it work but it was all she could do for them; she wrapped her whole body around the small hanyou and raised her own hand as well.

"Not this time, wench!" youkai roared.

The last thing she remembered doing was laying a kiss on Inuyasha's ear. Then it all disappeared and when she opened her eyes all she could see was white.

* * *

AN:

**To anonymous reviews:**

_**Kate:** _It's been a month but here's the next chapter ^^'

WAZZUP?

Wow. The new chapter is finally here and I'm back. Again, I'm truly sorry that it lasted this long. What can you do, I'm a lazy fat-ass :D But not a liar, I will always update eventually like I have promised. My apologies to those who waited to see the adult Inuyasha in this chapter but I just **had to **leave it there, besides this the longest chapter I've written in months. The next one is the last (thank god) and it's going to be fun to write about our orginal Inuyasha, I've missed him.

Thank you if you're still sticking with this story after the long break. Reviews = Love (even barks about how late I am)

**Biggest thanks to BashiYami for doing amazing beta-work!**

This chapter was written with these songs: _Route 666/L'Arc~en~Ciel, Tears of/Silent Hill Soundtrack, Otherside/Silent Hill Soundtrack, Let it Out/Miho Fukuhara, Made You Move/Lykke Li, I Say Yes/Ichiko, Say (All I Need)/OneRepublic, Everytime/Britney Spears, Itsumo Itsudemo/Ai Maede, Fuckin' Perfect/P!nk, Killing Time/Silent Hill Soundtrack, Period/Chemistry, Dear You _


	9. Chapter 9 Preview

You must have noticed how there's less chapters than before. That's because I've combined them _not _deleted so you don't have to worry about that.  
Here's the last chapter's preview, something for you to look forward to since it's still going to take a while for me to write it down. I already know what's going to happen in it though. I'm probably gonna cry since this has been my most popular story and now it's close to its end.

**Chapter 9 Preview:**

* * *

Her breathing returned back to normal as she stood there and stared inside the well. It looked dark but not any different.  
She gave its edge a firm squeeze, like putting an end to her anxious thoughts, then she hopped over it. She kept her eyes open the whole time, saw how the bottom never hit her but vanished and how her body floated and floated until in few seconds it was over. Somehow she was so surprised to feel ground under her feet that they broke down under her and she fell on her rear.

She looked up and saw a blue sky. Staring at it, because of a sudden impulse she called out, "Inuyasha!"  
She wondered would a little Inuyasha or adult one peek over the edge and see her, or no one. But she didn't have to thought about it long. She heard running and there he was, looking down at her. A grown up inu hanyou, his eyes yellower than ever, face handsome instead of cute.  
He was back and so was she.

"Kagome," he said with a hoarse voice. Kagome smiled and didn't wait for him to do anything more - she started to climb.


	10. Then There Was Her Place

_Kagome._

She heard someone call her name. She inhaled sharply. Her arms reached out, her feet tried to find ground but she couldn't. She felt like she wasn't neither standing or lying. Then she heard someone's voice again, it was soft like a touch that she felt on her temple, then on her eyes.

Kagome wasn't sure about what had happened but her arms couldn't feel Inuyasha anywhere near. Worried, she opened her eyes. _Both _eyes, she realized. "What..." she asked confused, touching her face and was convinced that there wasn't any blood nor injured eye.  
She then looked around and saw that surroundings were bluish violet. It was a very familiar sight to her.

"I'm in the well?" she blinked.

_Yes._

"It's you?" she looked around though knew there would be no one to see. "The spirit of the well?" somehow, she could feel the spirit nod. "How did I get here? Where is Inuyasha? Is he safe?" she squeezed her hands together. "Please tell me he's safe."

_You have no need to worry. I sensed that you were in a difficult situation. So I came to help. Little hanyou is now alone but alive._

"But... how...?"

_One could say that your spiritual powers called me and I simply answered. I took a hold of your soul and with it I was able to protect you. The vile youkai who attacked you is now in the past, two weeks before the day when your friend's village is burnt. I also returned your eye back to normal._

"I'm not sure I understand but... Can you really do things like that? Can a miko really call you for help?"

_No. Only you. We are connected, your soul and my spirit. _

"Thank you," Kagome said sincerely. She remembered the spirit's earlier words. "So Inuyasha is alone now?" she asked, a knot in her throat.

_Yes. Afraid and confused but he will survive. You know this._

She did but it still hurt.  
"What happens now?" Did she have to make her choice now?

_Kagome. Your soul is large, that is what I told you. But now I also understand its warmth. I have not felt energy of this kind in decades. One could say that I have experienced a rebirth. That is why I can allow you to make your choice at other time than today. _

"Are-are you sure?"

_Yes. You can now tell me which time you want to go first. _

"So, I can still help Inuyasha and others in their time?" her growing smile was shaky but relieved.

_Yes, _she felt the spirit's energy brush against her hair.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you, thousand times thank you-"

_No need to say those words, Kagome. Go now._

After a moment she said, "I want to go home first," and then she was moving, down and downer until her feet touched the ground. She couldn't believe it was happening, she couldn't believe she was so lucky.

It was a beautiful and warm day as she stepped out of the well house. After her eyes got used to light of the sun, she saw Goshinboku and her grandfather beside it, praying. It all felt like the day when she returned from her first time travel. But this time she wasn't going to cry.

Her grandfather didn't even notice her as she walked to him. His eyes were closed in concentration and she couldn't quite understand what he was mumbling, like always. She smiled. "I'm home, grandpa."

He stopped immediately and turned to look at her with wide eyes. "Kagome?" he asked softly. She gasped when he abruptly cupped both of her cheeks, then pulled her in a crushing hug. "Kagome," he just said again.

"Yes, it's me," she was so surprised that she almost forgot to hug him back. "Granpa, are you alright?"

"You are home," he breathed out.

"I wasn't that long gone, was I?" she chuckled, still confused. Then she saw how the door of her house opened and before she could realize, her big brother was also squeezing her tightly.

"Neechan!" Souta's voice sounded broken as he pressed his forehead against her side. Kagome could only blink and watch as Mrs. Higurashi came outside too, tears on her face.

"Mama?" Kagome's voice cracked when her mother touched her cheeks. She couldn't take her tears.

"Kagome, thank God you're alright. You don't know how worried we were," Mrs. Higurashi swallowed.

Her grandpa finally let go of her though Souta still had his arms linked around her waist. She looked at them, touching her mother's hand. "Mama, please don't cry. What's wrong?"

"Your yokai friend told us that you hadn't returned to the other side of the well," her grandpa told her. Just now she noticed how tired he looked. "That was days ago."

"Inuyasha was very worried", Mrs. Higurashi said. "And when you didn't appear in his time or here, we were afraid that you had disappeared into the well, or something worse," she took Kagome into her arms. "My little girl. You're safe."

Kagome could only hug her back. She hadn't even thought that her family was aware of her situation, that they were this worried. And what about others, what would they do when they saw her? "I have to go see Inuyasha and others."

"That's too dangerous!" her grandpa snapped.

"What if something happens again?" Mrs. Higurashi's voice was firm too.

"Where were you, oneechan?" Souta asked. His eyes were curious but Kagome saw the tight line of his mouth and as his sister she knew that he had been close to crying. As much as she wanted to go through the well and meet her friends, she had to be patient and tell her family everything. She wasn't going worry them anymore.

"The well was tired," she started, ruffling Souta's head.

* * *

It took couple of hours before they let her go. Her grandpa was actually thrilled with the idea of the well having a soul, he said that he had always known it and now he could watch Kagome go with a peace in his mind as he knew that she had a guardian. Kagome's mother pointed out then that her daughter had two guardians, Inuyasha and the spirit of the well. Kagome was pleased to hear that and she saw that Mrs. Higurashi was also ready to let her go. She promised to come back tomorrow at the least, to get her supplies.

After saying goodbyes, Kagome ran quickly to to the well house, her heart racing as she thought about Feudal Era. Her breathing returned back to normal as she stood there and stared inside the well. It looked dark but not any different.

She gave its edge a firm squeeze, like putting an end to her anxious thoughts, then she hopped over it. She kept her eyes open the whole time, saw how the bottom never hit her but vanished and how her body floated and floated until in few seconds it was over. Somehow she was so surprised to feel ground under her feet that they broke down under her and she fell on her rear.

She looked up and saw a blue sky. Staring at it, because of a sudden impulse she called out, "Inuyasha!"  
She wondered would a little Inuyasha or adult one peek over the edge and see her, or no one. But she didn't have to thought about it long. She heard running and there he was, looking down at her. A grown up inu hanyou, his eyes yellower than ever, face handsome instead of cute.  
He was back and so was she.

"Kagome," he said with a hoarse voice. Kagome smiled and didn't wait for him to do anything more - she started to climb. He didn't help her at all, not even when she was close enough the edge and for him to reach out his hand. But she didn't really care. Because she had been so afraid for him until now, there had been a doubt in her mind that he hadn't survived after all, that he had died because she had abandoned him. But there he was now, in front of her.

"Hey," she smiled as she stood there and watched him watching her.

He frowned. "'Hey,' you say? Where the hell have you been-?" a growl was forming in his throat and he took a step towards her, then stopped suddenly.

"Inuyasha?" she asked. His face looked distraught and his eyes turned wider and wider until he hid his face from her. "What's wrong? I'm sorry I made you worry but- Inuyasha, listen to me," she took a step towards him since he looked like a scared wild animal who was going to flee.

"Damnit," he murmured, pulling out his hair. "It was you," his eyes locked with hers.

"Me?" she repeated. She tried to find the answer from his shocked face then realization hit her. "You... you remember?"

Her words didn't seem to help him at all as he rubbed his temple, turning his back to her. "What the hell is happening? Everything is just suddenly coming together..."

"Are you alright?" she was feeling almost as shocked as he looked. She hadn't even had time to consider what would happen if Inuyasha recognized her from his childhood. Or had he always known? Kagome reached out her hand but before it could touch his shoulder, he grasped it into his.

"Don't. Give me a moment," she heard him say. She felt bad for him. She had never seen him so upset.

After a few seconds' consideration she bent her fingers, not really careful with his claws, and intertwined her pinkie with his. A touch between them which felt like it had happened yesterday and still so long ago. She felt how Inuyasha froze but he didn't pull away. His harsh breathing moderated and he turned back to her with much more calm face. "Kagome," he said gently and her heart beat quickened when he squeezed her pinkie. "You..." he pulled her a little closer. She saw his ear shift towards west and the movement moved also her heart. She somehow missed his child-self, when she could carelessly stroke his ears as she wanted. Now she had to restrain herself.

Inuyasha sighed softly. "Others are coming."

"They are?" she asked, mostly happy but a bit disappointed.

He nodded. "They were worried about you."

"Were you?"

"Stupid question," he huffed. "We'll talk about this... thing later. Now you're gonna tell us were you where this whole time!" his voice rose at the end of the sentence and he quickly grabbed her arm. "Are you hurt?" he just now realized to ask.

"But... Inuyasha, I was with you," she explained slowly.

"What?"

"I was with you. The well took me to the time when you were a child. I thought you remembered!"

"I do but..." he frowned, clearly not following. So was this the reason why he remembered it all so suddenly? His memory didn't open until he saw her again, after she had changed the past dramatically. _Maybe he had closed it off in his head. Or then the memory of our time together back then just appeared into his head? _She didn't really understand it herself but she would explain it to him and the others as well as she could.

Shippo was already close to them, running and calling her name. Sango and Kirara came after him, Sango in her casual clothes and Kirara in her kitten form. Miroku came at last, his staff with him. Kagome was so glad to see them all.

"_Kagome!" _Shippo jumped into her arms and she hugged him tightly. "I was so scared that you had left for good!"

"You know I wouldn't do that," she petted his hair. "I could never leave you."

"See, brat? You worried for nothing," Inuyasha said.

"You're the one to talk," kitsune glared at him. "You were as panicked as a scared rabbit."

Inuyasha came awfully close to slap his head but Kagome covered Shippo, grinning like a silly.

Sango gave her a hug after checking that she was uninjured. "Kagome-chan, I was so worried about you! Where have you been?"

"In the past," she told truthfully her. "It's a long story but I promise to tell you everything."

"We are eager to hear," Miroku smiled warmly at her. "Welcome back. I am glad you're alright."

In Kaede's hut Kagome started with how she had meant to come to Feudal Era and the well had transported her to a different age but to meet a very familiar face, in minor form. Shippo found it funny when she told about the small hanyou but Inuyasha didn't have time to get mad as Shippo suddenly said that he would have liked to play with him back then. That made Inuyasha stutter in his amazement.

Others were interested if Inuyasha remembered anything of this and he told them how he had just recently had a flashback about that time. Kagome tried to explain to them that time indeed wasn't a simple thing to understand. Maybe Inuyasha had had those memories before or not but he had them now and that was what counted. She had been partly afraid that she had changed something horribly wrong but was revealed to see that they were all the same. The group and Kaede agreed. Then Kagome told them about the actual spirit of the well and Yoichi. After that her throat was impossibly dry.

"Very interesting story," Kaede pondered, giving Kagome a cup of tee. "I always knew that you are a very special miko but this suggests that you are something much more."

"Thank you, obaachan. But I think I just have a very fat soul," Kagome smiled shyly and glanced at Inuyasha. He was still sitting like a mute, in his thoughts since she had stopped telling about her travel. He looked so grown up, a man going through his feelings. Her feelings instead were conflicting at that moment. During the sweet days she had spent with child Inuyasha, she had only wanted to protect him, now it felt odd for her to want to kiss him this much.

Inuyasha's surprisingly intense gaze broke her line of mind when he raised his head towards her, catching her stare. She watched as he stood up then heard him grunt, "Come with me, Kagome."

"Okay," she said carefully, eyeing at others. Others, expect Shippo (Miroku was grasping his tail to hold him down), seemed to understand that Inuyasha wanted to talk only with her.

"C'mon," he told her though she wasn't even far behind. That meant he was grumpy. Kagome could only wonder why.

He didn't lead her in the forest, only by the outskirts of village. There she let herself fall into long grass, relaxing her legs and body. She didn't regret at all meeting small Inuyasha but it had been unsettling when she couldn't know for sure would she ever get back. Now this was safe, this was her place and Inuyasha hadn't gone anywhere. He was with her.

"Let it out, Inuyasha," she chuckled when he was hovering over her and not sitting. "Didn't you want to talk?"

He let out an irritated sound after collapsing beside her. The sun was just setting down and the simple view of the simple village and its simple huts was beautiful. She wouldn't have minded if they didn't talk at all.

"I remember now," he began. "that I was so scared and lonely after you left. You just disappeared suddenly and I even thought you were dead. I didn't know what to do," Though his eyes were on the view ahead, Kagome was looking at him as he spoke.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave you alone. I was so worried that something would go wrong and you wouldn't survive."

"Keh. Dummy," he said it like there was nothing more to say, he said it with smile.

That gave her courage to lean slightly on his shoulder. "Did you see Yoichi anymore?"

"No," he said quickly and her throat closed up when he unexpectedly pushed her away from him. He had never done that, not so harshly. Then she saw his face and it was angry. "What is so damn special about him anyway?"

"What? What are you saying?" she asked breathlessly. "Yoichi was on our side. He was our friend that short time."

"Yeah, I know," he snorted without a trace of humor. "I was there. I saw. Close friends, you and him."

"Could you speak so that I could understand too?" she was getting annoyed. Only a few could do that as fast as him.

"You... kissed him, remember!" he spat.

"Oh," she said knowingly which only made him look angrier. "I mean- Well- He kissed me! I didn't do anything!"

"Don't give me that! That's old excuse!"

Yes, it actually was. Because he had wore it out. But she really didn't want to start talking about that so she exclaimed instead, "It's the truth! He wasn't anything more than a friend! And why does it bother you that much anyway?" she was sure that this was the point where he would back away. Even though they had danced around the topic called "feelings for each others", he would never admit that he was jealous.

"It just bothers, okay! Dammit," he admitted, proving her wrong.

"It- does?"

"Yeah," he sighed and her jaw went slack.

Then there was silence.

Inuyasha's temper had cooled down a bit and now he looked just tired, maybe tired from worrying. Kagome thought about her dream again, dream where she had seen him running and yelling her name in the well. She wondered if it was true. She glanced at him and knew she wouldn't dare to ask.

Now that he had said out loud his feelings, it was very important for her to make him understand. "Listen," she started and grabbed his sleeve. "I didn't kiss him, I didn't want to kiss him. I recognize the moment when I want to kiss someone and that wasn't it. It just happened. I'm sorry you had to see it", she tried to find his eyes.

"Yeah. I've seen worse things," he shrugged. "Not like he can do that again. Anyway I didn't see him again after you disappeared. I don't know what happened to him."

Kagome lowered her head, thinking about poor Yoichi who hadn't got as much love as he had deserved. She hoped that he had lived a good life. _Or if he died... then I hope it happened without suffering._

Inuyasha brought his face close to her own, peering her eyes, like he often did. "So it didn't mean anything?" he muttered.

"No," she sighed. "Let's not talk about that anymore. He's gone now, we should respect his memory."

"Whatever," he answered, settling down beside her again. His rough push was still fresh in her mind so she didn't move closer to him. "Good that you're okay," his words caught her attention. "I wouldn't have forgiven myself if you had lost your eye. Especially because of me."

"Inuyasha," she said firmly and grabbed him by his hair. Then they were face to face. "Don't say that. It's the other way around. If there is someone I would lose my eye for then it's you. Especially you. Don't you realize that? After everything?"

He blinked. Then she could have sworn that she saw a light twinkle in his always so bright eyes, making them even more amazing. His hand was now big but it hadn't lost its tender touch as he placed it on her cheek. He was slightly shy but she found it nothing else but marvellous. "When you told me about angels I could only think that you were one of them. You saved me like an angel," he traced her cheekbone with his finger and she felt like crying and dying at the same time, she was that happy and her heart beat like a jungle drum. "Thank you. That you were, _are _with me."

Then there was a hug. The sun disappeared somewhere in the darkness and the warm day was over but even then she didn't let go of him and he still held her tightly. They remembered, her face on his shoulder, his nose in her hair, talked about some things but stayed in their embrace because it was safe, it was natural. They had changed in over hundred years but the feeling had not.

* * *

_Epilogue  
_

_I want to see you_, she thinks.

She is now longer, she has changed. But is still the same, thinking of him.

The well knows what she knows. She feels a touch, like a call, opens her eyes and there is sky.

There is goodbyes, tears but this is her answer. She jumps into the blue, towards her choice.

She once again says, _Thank you._

And this time the well accepts her words with familiar warmth.

* * *

AN:

And that is, readers who have followed this frustratingly long journey till this day, is the final chapter. It's not perfect of course and it took me way too long to write it but I honestly put my heart into it, so there you go.

So there was quite much pondering about this time-thingy and about would Inuyasha remember or has he remembered all along. But this is canon, in it's own way so I wanted him to remember it only when he saw Kagome again. Maybe that seems strange but I once watched a movie where was time-traveling involved a the main character went to the past and did something that removed all the elevators from future. And when she got back, everyone were very confused and asking "Where are all the elevators?" That means the idea of elevator wasn't removed from their brains, only the elevators were suddenly gone. Something like that. If you didn't understand, don't worry about it, time-travelling isn't something you need to get completely.

Yep, there wasn't a freaking kiss. Where have all the good ol' almost kisses gone? Just wanted to point that out if someone's complaining.

But this is goodbye. **Thank you for all those you left a review**, those have really supported me and I hope you're still out there to read this chapter. I am truly sorry to make you wait this long, this wouldn't have lasted this long without YOU. *sniff*

Keep Calm and Time-Travel!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha


End file.
